


A Rose in the Apocalypse - Original

by VincentxYuffie666



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentxYuffie666/pseuds/VincentxYuffie666
Summary: Daryl's POV. Nearly 2 Years after the Prison went down Daryl is now on a solo search to find Carol whom was Exiled and he's not returning to the group until he finds her. he needs her and he misses her greatly. Will he get what he's after? Caryl. will be Romance, will be other genres mixed in. Adult content, sexual scenes. small chapters sadly. (Remake planned.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

BEFORE ANYTHING; keep in mind this is a copy and paste from my fanfiction.net account which I am giving up on using due to too many damn issues. This fanfic is old, but a remake is planned. The last 2 chapters uploaded were the biggest ones and may end up being copied for the eventual remake due to being full length chapters which I made sure to deliver on as apology for how long it took me to continue the story. either way.... enjoy this crapy small fic.

This fanfiction is from inspiration only and is far off from the current storyline. As this is my very first Caryl (DarylxCarol) fanfiction, sorry in advance for OOC (Out of Character) like behaviours and low knowledge on how it should be done. My first ones are never very good so please, try and understand. I hope you enjoy! Okay, here we go...

This won't be a very big chapter. It's just a beginner to hopefully get you interested.

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER ONE - The Search

That night, at the prison... I never wanted to see it again, ever. I was furious, so much death. I lost friends that day, and even before that day I had lost a valuable friend, cast out... Exiled. Carol. Rick told me why he did it, and I was angry, but given the situation and what the poor man had been through... Killing his best friend... Losing his wife... His newborn daughter, I guess I had to deal with his choice, he is our leader afterall. Saying that, what ever happened to that baby? Did walkers get it? Did someone plot a plan of smearing blood on the carrier to make it look like the walkers got her, but what really happened did someone take her? This thought always boggled my mind, always got me thinking.

After the uproar had ended, everyone split, we eventually found eachother in a smalltown some many days ride away from the prison, which we secured and made a small fortress. We were... Safe. For now... It had been somewhat a year since then, I want to go find Carol... But Rick needed me more than ever during the year we built and shaped this safe place, but that period was finally over, and I told Rick and the others, that I was leaving for a while, and I told them exactly why too. Rick told me "Don't be foolish Daryl, she's probably alread dead" but I only stared at him blankly in my own usual way as I do with most people now. I said to him, I'll go and look, I will find her alive or dead, only then will I return... But that was another year gone since I had said that, and I was still searching.

I had grown a strong bond with Carol in the time we had spent together, sure we had our rough days and shouting matches but... She had this certain type of kindness about her and care in her heart that always pulled us through, pulled me through... She was the only one I felt confident about showing my scars to, telling her my past... Afterall, she wasnt much different to me, living in past abuse, losing loved ones... Scars... I guessed, I had a softness growing for her, but it never really formed fully due to her being kicked out of the group right at the start of these growing emotions, and I never fully understood what they meant. I'm terrible with woman and feelings it seems... Not much experience.

But here I am now, just patroling around small towns, cities even... Looking for any sign of her, a sign of any familiar face even... Something that could point me in the right direction, and I found none, untill, that was... That I had found a ripped piece of her clothing on a barbed wire and blood. I remember this material, having felt it many times when she would hug me close, or needed some form of comfort, an emotional woman that one, but I don't blame her... I had spent much time feeling that cloth of her favorite sweater, and there was no mistake this ripped piece belonged to her... It had to be.. The cloth had been scagged, like she were running, but the blood was old and dry, staining the metal of the wire. It must be days old by now but it was the closest clue I have ever had on finding her, the only clue really... But, was I close? Was she alive? The sight o the ripped cloth and old blood made panic rise in my heart and fear come to my thoughts... Was I too late...? Was she still alive? I needed to know, after coming so close I couldn't give up now.

Carol... Where are you? Who are you with, are you alone? Are you hurt, or safe? I couldn't call her name, it'd cause walkers to come to me, and I was low on ammunition and arrows, I needed to preserve what I had left in case of a real emergency. I get on my bike again and turn it on, and off down the streets of a ghost town I go, the low roar of the bike attracting any walker nearby, but I paid them zero mind, they wouldn't get me on this bike, it could move a lot faster than they ever would. There was something odd here, there were fences here and there covered in barbed wires, booby traps, the works you name it. There were people here... I needed to know who, how many, and if Carol was one of those... The stirring of the living eyeing me through scopes got my attention so I stopped my bike and held my hands up in surrendur, showing I was not there to fight as they advanced on me, faces covered, rifles at my head... Oh Daryl what are you going to do now?

I had a rifle right at my forehead, a man staring at me in a cold way, I had my weapons removed and he loaded his gun, pressing the barrel right to my forehead... I showed no fear, but in all truth, if I die here today... I just hope, that if Carol IS still alive, that she remains safe...

END OF CHAPTER ONE (writer review below)

Okay! So, this is my plan, the first part should, HOPEFULLY, be interesting. Chapter Two in the making so, please sit tight and hold on with me while I think of the plans and ideas for this story, I hope for a nice number of Chapers, hopefully 4+, but it may be a small chaptered one too. With what I have planned, I don't want it to end as a short story.

With that said, yes, I do need to improve on grammar. I might make this story a full POV of Daryl's eyes. It won't be perfect but, I'll do my best to make it good...

Chapter 2 coming soon, hoping for a longer chapter next one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER TWO - Familiar Face

I began to think on my life as I watched this man hold his rifle to my head, staring down the barrel of his gun wasn't the way I'd imagined to die... But if that's what my fate is, then so be it, what can I do now? Several people with rifles at my head, removed my guns and crossbow from me, my knifes too... I was unarmed by these strangers, and they were now leading me down the street, telling me to put my hands behind my had and to stay quiet. If I tried anything funny, they'll shoot to kill. After 10 minutes of walking, we came to this large and rather impressive manor, a fine house to own back in the day, it's garden is beautiful and clean, not a walker for miles to see... Okay, I lied there, I could see maybe a small handful dotted about which sentries would take out with silenced guns or knife work. It seems peaceful here.

I heard people in the house as we got closer and closer to the main door and a bag was put over my head and my hands bound behind my back with wire and duct tape. I could no longer see where I was going, they lead me what felt like upstairs. The people here went quiet and I could feel their eyes on me, soft whispers and murmers rose, worry? Fear? Were these people afraid of a bound wanderer? I didn't care.

Finally we stopped after what felt like ages, and I was forced to sit on a chair and the bag on my head removed. Infront of me were my weapons on a work desk and a elderly man sitting behind said desk, he looked... Friendly. But after the Govorner incident, my trust towards people was low... very low. Much lower than it was the first time I met Rick. The man stared at me as if waiting for me to speak, but he spoke first "so, a lone man, on a bike, only his weapons with low ammo... You remind me as the type to come off as a BANDIT... and we certainly don't want that kind of trouble here, but I am a patient man and I will listen to your side of the story. Why are you out here?" his voice was deep and sounded... heavy, the voice of an aging man once strong and bold, now a slowly weakening body but easily capable of running this... Place. I stared at him as he stared back at me, I didn't reply. "I see, the strong silent type, well... maybe I can help you. Boys untie him" the man ordered. The young men who brought me here hesitated but did as told without complaint, and I simply placed my hands on my lap gently "Alright, I'll talk. I'm looking for someone" I said, not breaking eye contact with the elderly bloke, I could tell he was silently judging every word I was saying...

The older man eyed Daryl closely, but not in a menacing way, more of a worried way. He was most likely afraid of me being here, afraid I'll take over his... People... "What kind of person, who are they? We have met... Many upon many survivers here that have come and go over the years, we might now of this person you are searching for" he replied to me. I stared him in the eyes for a god part of maybe 5 long minutes, just solid staring between me and him "I'm looking for a friend of mine, her name is Carol Peletier. I've been searching for a full year now and I found leads on her. A scagged piece of cloth from her sweater and dry blood on one of the barbed wires at the entrance of your... Town. I thought maybe she'd be here somewhere, if she isn't... Give me my weapons and I'll be on my way, no fuss... No trouble, no casualties." I spoke as honestly as I could, I felt uneazed here. I didn't want to be in this room, I wanted to be outside searching... I saw the mans eyes fill with knowing of her name and I sat up more almost instantly, as if in hope she was, or still is, here somewhere. The elderly man looked at one of the lads who brought me here, and told him to bring the woman to this room, but I was told to remain seated for any quick or sudden move or dash for it could cause a problem for me. These people... they were... uneasy...

The boy left the room, he wouldn't be back for a small while. I returned my stare to the older man behind the desk who was examaning my weapons and gear "You young man, you are a tracker? This is not normal equipments for a simple traveler or wanderer. Your bow is of high standard material and your arrows are just as good, and these guns... Battered and well used, same goes for your knives. You know how to survive out there, that is... Impressive. Most people like you we've met turned up here either bit, infected or... On deaths door. What is your name, boy?" the man asked, he seemed very amazed by my weapons, even more so amazed I made it this far. I was a long way away from Rick and the others... A very long way away. "My name is Daryl Dixon, I come from a small settlement some many weeks walk from here, maybe a week away by vehicle. I left them to look for Carol, to bring her to a safe place. Our old fort was brought down, everyone seperated" okay, not the full truth. I never wanted to even mention that she was kicked out... I did not want that kind of trouble for her. Hell, everyone who lived here probably didn't even know.

He stared at me and finally relaxed to a more calmer state of posture and gaze "So Daryl, say this Carol we have here is your Carol, what will your plans be? We don't have any room for any more... We'd take you in if we did but... Sadly we don't, we could use a man like you, extra muscle never hurt, and if you decide to go back, say... Carol doesn't want to, if she is the Carol you speak of? What will you do then Daryl?" he asked me questions as if it were to probe into my mind, my throughts, my feelings... I didn't want to leave without Carol once I find her... "Well, if she is the Carol I'm looking for... Then her choice will be final in my eyes... Either she'll come back with me, or she doesn't... That way I'll be happy enough just knowing she's safe." I replied with great honesty.

I remember the days where I wasnt much of a friend to anyone... Would normally just give the cold shouler half the time. I guess I always had a sort of fondness for Carol, I never liked the way her husband beat on her... That day he hit her right infront of us all... And when Sophia went missing, and turned up in that barn as the undead... I was torn to see her go into such depression, a woman like her never deserved such harshness, even in this infected ridden world in which we live in now. Many occasions I had thought she had died that night the Govorner and the infected got into the prison, and truth be told... I paniced. I thought I had lost her... And when I found her huddled up in that little room, dehydrated and weak, barely even able to stay awake, I had felt so much relief... I was so happy, knowing that she was alive. What I felt that 2 days, is what I'm feeling now... I never show my emotions easily, we all know this, I'd keep a blank face on, and make people think that I'm not suffering or so on, but this man... His eyes drilled into mine, he wasn't easily fooled, he could see right through me. We spoke with eachother for 10 minutes, maybe more, our conversation cut short as the boy came back and a worried woman came in with him, she thought something bad had happened, all she was told is, there was a man looking for her.

My eyes lits up some, my face no longer blank but... Shocked. Shocked at the familiar face I thought I'd never see again... Ever. Her own face lit up and she stood there staring at me as I stood slowly and watched her, only then did she throw herself at her to hug me tightly screaming out my name in such joy. She cried... But not tears of sadness, tears of joy. Instintively I stiffened all over from the touch, I hugged her back awkwardly with one arm before wrapping both around her firmly, but as soon as it started... That nice warm embrace had ended as the elderly man spoke "I see you 2 crazy kids found each other eheheh. Well. Daryl, seems this is the Carol you're looking for, but as a man of kindness, I will allow you for only one full day here with us, you may use the guest room tonight and tomorrow night, it's small, but it has a soft bed and a window. You have one full day now to decide your choices with her. Now, both of you leave this room" he said, shooing both me and Carol from the room after he had handed my weapons to me.

Carol took my hand firmly and lead me to the others slowly, oh how I missed that smile... I felt my own lips break into a tiny smile, not much but, she always knew how to get me. She hugged up to one of my arms as we walked, talking about what's been happening. I told her about the group, the losses... It wasn't easy seeing her cry like that... It never was... but she had to are her family too, and they always will be, even Rick wanted her back despite what he said, and he was greatly sorry for what he had done too. Carol smiled knowing Rick wanted to apologize and accept her back in, and she would gladly take that offer but... Then she took me to her room where a crib was and a 2 year old baby girl inside "Say hello to Judith, Daryl... Lil Asskicker" she said, and then it struck me... THE BABY IS ALIVE. Rick will have much relief, so much weight off his mind. Everyone would. I demanded, gently, not sternly, that she told me how she got the baby and she explained "On the day Governor attacked, I had heard the explosions of the tank and the gunshots. By the time I got there, it was the heat of the fight, everyone running to escape, I manged to sneak my way in without them knowing and just in time too, the baby was on her own in the carrier and a walker about to grab her before I shot it in the head. I grabbed her and just... Ran... I didn't look back, I just knew that... she had to b saved at all costs..." her lip started to trembled and she put the back of her hand to her mouth. Oh no... Please... Dont cry again.

I gingerly wiped her tears away with my thumbs and cupped her face tenderly and she burried her face into my chest, it was painful for her to speak of this, and I couldn't let her say anymore, I feared that she'd become severely depressed again... I looked at the 2 year old Judith looking at me curiously, as if she remembered me somehow from when she was only a little newborn wrapped in her blanket as I fed her formula, the memory brought a little smile to my face and I gave a short chuckle, which startled Carol into staring up at me confusedly "Nothing, just remembering how small she was when I fed her for the first time" that did it, that was Carol smiling and giggling some, playfullyhitting me on the chest and parting from the hug "You and your little ways, always makes me smile in the saddest of moments" she said that with such affection, oh how I have missed her company, her voice, her touch... Everything about her. I joined her at the crib side and as if she instantly remembered, Judith reached out for me giggling, so I picked her up and craddled her, poking her nose gently which cause more giggles "hey there lil' asskicker, long time no see 'ey?" I turned to look at Carol and my smile fades, so does hers, wondering what's wrong, giving me that worried look "You're alive... So is Judith... Rick... Rick thinks you're both dead... I told him I won't return untill I found you and I have. But it's nice hhere, safe... and I can see you like it. Carol... Please... Think of what you're going to do... I don't want to go back without either of you, but if I have to, I will..." She could heard it in my voice almost instantly. The softness I have formed for her was coming back fast, and she could tell It'd be hard for me to just walk away when I had spent so long trying to find her, I put Judith back in her crib gently and she started playing with her toys in enjoyment.

I was now watching Carol closely, waiting for a reply from her, or some form of response... Anything. I was more worried this leader they have here would refuse them leaving... And it'll turn the way it did with the slimeball govorner. Carol sighs and paces some "I can't just stay here, knowing everyone's alive, and knowing that they miss me and want me back... Hell, that boy said you've been on the road for a while just looking for ME..." she started to get nervous and she started to fidget, thinking this through hard. She nibbled her bottom lip slightly "The leader here is a kind man and very understanding... People here can come and go as they please, no Restrictions other than don't get bit. He would kindly give us supplies... A spare car even with a full tank, baby food, clothes, essentials, ammo... All I need to do is say so and ask... It's decided, I'm coming back with you Daryl, me AND Judith!" she said outgoingly, being assertive in her stance, man had she changed since the last time I saw her... and just then I did something that shock her, even me... I hugged hr, firmly, but not too firm... I was afraid I'd snap the poor woman in half due to her being so much more smaller built than me, but she returned the hug gladly, needingly. Probably something she had needed for a very long time. We both sat on the bed and slumped to out sides like this, and we stayed there for maybe 2 hours, before the door was knocked. I quickly got up and out of her arms which made her giggle, she always found that amusing...

She answered the bedroom door to a young woman, maybe 16 years old "oh hey so this is the new guy, he kinda cute aint he!?" well... At least someone of the young people still had high levels of energy, but me...? Cute...? What...? I stared at the girl and Carol giggling at eachother and me untill Carol spoke "well better look elsewhere sweetheart he's too old for you" oh thank god, she may have saved me a lot of embarassment there. The young 16 year old only smiled and said 'okay' and said nothing more about my appeal, just looking between me and Carol "soooo, is this man the friend you kept speaking about, the one that saved you?" I looked at Carol at what the girl said and the woman only smiled her beautiful smile, I backed off and leaned on a wall acting like it weren't nothing and watched them "yes, this is Daryl, Daisy" the girl balled on her heels in excitement, I simply ignored the levels of energy she was showing "say, Daryl, you should look about the town in the morning! Get some of ya stocks up and such, I heard you and Carol talkin', shame you're gunna go Carol but, I wish you both the best on returning to your friends! Toodles!" and with that, the girl called Daisy skipped away and Daryl gave Carol a questioning look. She gave me such a beautiful smile, I knew there was nothing to worry about. I had finally found her, and I felt... Happy again.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Okay so, a nice reunion with a little bit of touch in there, I hope you all like that even if it wasn't exactly all... Fluffy. Chapter 3 on it's way!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

some cutestuff in this one!

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER THREE - Greencove

That night came fast, I had spent most that night with Carol and Judith, it was late, not far off midnight and most the residents of this town called Greencove had gone to bed. There were 20 official residents here, 4 of those were babies, so Judith wasn't the only infant there. After the night reached midnight I said my goodnights to Carol and kissed Judith ontop of the head, and she squeeled in joy at the touch. Little girl growing so big now, it's surprising... Wonderful. I left the room feeling awkward, I wanted so much to give that sort of touch to Carol to show her how much I've truly missed her, but I faught the urge, like I always have... Stupid of me really...

I walked down the corridor from her room and into the small guest room, it's small but... A soft bed and a window. I placed my weapons aside in my duffe bag for the night and removed my leather jacket, then my very cut up vest, fit for the bin, and that's where it went. I had gained new scars in the 2 years that have passed... Nothing to do wiith walkers. Either fights with Rick when the shit hit the fan or from fights with bandits and crazy people. These were nothing compared to what was on my back... I sighed and suddenly I'm on my feet half an hour later, holding my jacket on me to cover my bare torso "Sorry to disturb you Daryl" Carol's soft voice spoke, I relaxed but didn't move my jacket away, I had become nervous of showing my skin to people again, even to her since it had been so so long... She gave me a concerned look and asked if I was okay, I simply replied "it's nothing, don't worry about me, I ain't bit" with that she relaxed.

She explained to me she came to check on me once Judith had gone to the baby room with the 3 other infants to sleep for the night. Carol was worried that I had been scratched or bitten on the way here, I had to convince her. She may have beeen relaxed but me holding that jacket to me worried her again, she begged me to show her, so she could see if I was okay. I didn't want her to see the newish scars on me... I wasn't ashamed of them, I just didn't want such a wonderful woman to see that, but I had no choice if I was to be able to be close to her, so I ever so gently, slowly, lowered the jacket, showing a much firmer torso than I had before, covered in tiny and some long scars. I felt her staring and I shifted in unease as she circled me like a Vulture or something... She could easily see this discomfort and stops right infront of me, running a tender finger down on of the bigger scars, I flintched very lightly but she didn't pull away, she smiled at me instead, happy that I wasnt bitten or scratched. She always worries... She needs to not worry for one day. Poor woman, hardly ever at peace without something to worry her..

"I've really missed you..." she said to me, and I felt a tightening feeling in my chest. I knew she missed me, I just... Never expected to hear her say it, then she hugged me... Close. Very close. I gave her a hug back just as closely, I told her I missed her greatly, All through the journey looking for her, I have missed her, and seeing her face earlier today and filled me, it took away the emptyness. Silent words shown in touch. We had stayed in this hug for a long time that night, alone. She then said something rather, odd which fascinated yet shocked me, she asked me to lay with her that night. She had tugged my hands gently and picked the duffle bag up with the weapons in, gently pulling me to her by the hands saying "come on, it's okay. I won't do anything to you" and things like "I just want your company, You found me and I only want your company tonight". It had all confused me so much I just let her pull me along to her room, and then the door closed. I watched her silently giving a questioning look. She told me that she promised not to try anything with me, and that it was only a cuddle.

The last time he had 'cuddled' her, as she calls it, was a cold winter night at the prisons before she was kicked out, and it was a wonderful night...

It was just me and her that night, sharing eachothers warmth, talking and smiling and chuckling about silly things and past good memories. We had drifted off in eachothers arms that night and I thought that maybe tonight, it would be like that night again, so I didn't complain about what she wanted tonight as the light went off and we lay on the soft bed. I lay on my side and prop my head up with a hand, which I did by using my elbow as a stand of sorts, just watching her smile at me. She was on her back and looking ever so comfortable, happy, fully of joy. I like this... I like seeing her happy. I may not have shown it, instead putting on my usual blankish face with maybe a small smile here and there, but she knew I was just as happy as she was right now. I laid on my side fully, bringing a hand up to her cheek, tenderly cerassing it, feeling the warmth of her cheek rise agins't my palm as she leaned into the touch gently, she was no innocent, that was for sure. I've seen her flirty ways, but this... This was delicate. Tender. Almost loving. I nearly lost myself to her completely that night, but that doesn't mean I hated it, because I didn't, and I never could nor would. She shuffled closer and i did the same, embracing eachother in a warm hug as we pulled the covers over us, caught in eachothers gaze in the low light levels. God she looks so beautiful... So fragile, like a Rose. But even then, she was a strong indipendant woman, and will hurt if she has to, like the thorns of a Rose, with a nasty sting despite it's wonderful beauty.

I snapped myself from my thoughts and shifted slightly, stroking her cheek gently as she continued to smile at me, mostly tiredly now instead of alert, resting gentle hands on my bare chest, so gently infact I wouldn't have felt her fingers if not for the welcming warmth they gave off. She was asleep before me that night, it must have been ages since she had a proper sleep, with that of worrying for Judith and all. I watched her sleeping form for a while... Taking in all the details of the face of the woman I missed much through the 2 years without. The soft shape of her shoulders, her slender neck... And most of all, that smile... It always got stuck in my head, I never understood what it all meant back then, hell... It's like I said, I don't got much experience with women, but I sure as hell ain't losing her again any time soon. After an hour, I too had fallen asleep, the last time I must have slept properly was the night I last saw her, and now, it was time to regenerate lost energy.

-xx-

Greencove, by night a ghost town, by day... A wonderful livelyish town. 20 wasn't much, but they survived. I was still asleep that early warm morning as the sunlight filtered though the window onto me and Carol. She was awake before me, I felt her moving away with a yawn, I, however, felt too tired to move, I neededmore sleep. I looked up at her groggily to see if she was still there, and there was her face, smiling down at me. It made my lips twitch a smile in return and she stroked my cheek gently "it's okay, I'll come back in an hour to wake you" she said softly, all I could reply with was a muffled 'okay' and my world went black once more, back into the bliss of sleep, not having to keep one eye open.

After that extra hour of sleep passed, she came back to wake me with such a gentle shake on the shoulder, I looked up startled, ready for strike but luckily, I wasn't so wreckless, and she understood, neither did she flintch. I calmed down and apologized, explaining what it had been like for that year alone, tracking nonstop, sleeping with an eye open or not at all. She forgave me so quickly yet so truthfully. I sat up, aching all over, she saw this and she was instantly showing her concern... Hehe, juuust like her. Okay I admit it... I liked it, A LOT. I found it somewhat adorabl when she was instantly by my side when I am hurt or in need. I simply smiled some at her and poked her nose "don't worry woman, I'm just sore from sleeping on the ground most this time and in pine trees. I'm not used to the comfort of a bed" she relaxed some, thankfully. I didn't want her worrying about me all day when she should be focusing on the joys of her friends here. I watched her close as she wandered around the room, looking for a towel or clothes, I don't know... She vanished from the room and came back a while later with clothes... For me to wear. I didn't look pleased and this made her have that devious giggle.

"I'm not wearing those" I stated bluntly, but nothing mean. They were like a fancy suit, I didn't think I'd somehow feel comfortable in a suit but... Sad facts, my current clothes needed freshening. Damp earth and pine scent stuck to his clothes, as much as he enjoyed the smell of this, it got overwhelming sometimes. Carol loved it for some weird reason, I never understood why. Either way, I'd have to wear this... suit. I was directed to the showers, it was nice to feel hot water.

After I pulled a small medical kit from my duffle bag which I had taken with me, stitching any reopened wounds, gritting my teeth as I had to pierce my skin with the sharp needle and pulling thread, giving a low hiss of pain at the last stitch, I had taken a rough hit the other night when a branch had snapped under my feet, a hunting accident which was rare. Carol won't be happy if she finds out about this... So I think I'll keep this hidden from her as long as I can, as to not worry her. I then tried on this... Suit, and I will say... It looks quite... Charming. My hair was a little longer now, I needed to get a cut, which I did so myself. Much better. I didn't like my hair too long, gives the walkers less to grab a hold of. I soon left the shower room and put the duffle bag in Carol's room, she wasn't there. I turned and bam, right smack infront of me. I jumped, nearly leaving the floor and she nearly burst into laughter, the look I gave her only made it worse. I crossed my arms and just stood there staring untill she had finished. She apologized and I shrugged, signalling that it was nothing.

She led me out of the building once I had finished doing what I needed to do, out onto the clean and calm street of Greencove, she hugged to my arm and locked fingers with mine. I wasn't sure how to deal with this in public at first, but when I saw nobody giving a damn or even staring, I relaxed and gripped her hand lightly, which she enjoyed, holding mine firmish in return. I walked the calm street with her that day, seeing how hard thse people were working just to bring in resources... Fuel... Ammo, everything they could get their hands on. It wasn't easy to see but, they managed, somehow... "something on your mind Daryl?" Carol spoke up, stinging me back to reality "Yeah... Yeah... Listen... risk told me that if I found any decent survivors on my journey looking for you, that I should try and convince them to join us... These people are barely managing from what I see, that one's leg looks really cut up, and that other one is missing an arm... Why dont they join us? They have babies here, and the town we have at Ricks is safe and resourceful, running water, hot water at that. Gas and electricty. The emergency generators are a pain in the ass to refil but, it's worked out for the past year easily up there... Carol, what do you think? Maybe you could convince the leader of this place to join us... I don't like traveling in a large group, you know this but, these people are your friends, and it won't be fair for you to come along and leave them behind" I looked into her eyes the entire time I spoke, and she looked back. Those amazing... Beautiful... eyes of hers. She gave a thoughtful look then smiles "sure, the leader here is a good guy, if he feels a place like Ricks is safer, then he may concider it. But we talk to him together" I was pleased, she agreed with me. But we needed the boss' word for the people here, that elderly man seemed kind enough, but things can change instantly.

We cast somewhat shy glances at eachother after brwaking our deep gaze into eachothers eyes and continued walking. It was almost teenager like, but of course, in a good way and not one of those devious young adolescent ways where every look meant something naughty around the corner. No... I can't look at her that way, for a start she ain't even 'mine', and I always told myself she deserved better. Yeah that really won't fly well with her if I said that, should things get too... Intimate with eachother. I didn't think it would, not for now at least, but here he was, giving her such shy glances, and she was giving them back with a small giggle or blush every now and then, maybe a squeeze of the hand as a playful tease, yep... Just like it used to be, our little close moments playful verbal or physical flirts that always got us smiling or laughing, I wished that this will never end again... I thought I'd lost her twice, and both times were severe heartache, I'm NOT losing her for a third time, and there ain't no way someones gunna drive her away from me either!

-xx-

Me and Carol had a lovely day in Greencove... I have to admit, it's peaceful here... But the faces you've come to known, I'VE come to know, Carol's come to known... they're a weeks drive away. It felt... Lonely without them around in a way, but at least I got to hold Judith again today, and get to play with her, seeing her happy smiling face and bright shining eyes full of joy, I never saw myself as a daddy type, but I sure as hell will defend an infant and child. Poor girl doesn't even know her dad fully yet, but that'll change for her very very soon. She'll meet her big brother, Carl, and the rest of our family. Michonne would definitely love to see this little girl again, and Beth, hell... everyone. So here me and Carol are now, walking to the leaders room, we spoke with him our plans, both of us spoke to him. We had a little uproar about it, a small shouting match. This man... He's a lot like Hershel, god bless his soul. He has good anger control, and tries not to let it get the better of him. Eventually after hours of talking about this, he finally decided to think on it over night. He told us, that he'll tell us in the morning, so me and Carol left the man be for the night as the sun started to set on the horizon, I looked out the guest bedroom window at the lovely town of Greencove, I shut the curtain and removed this... suit when I had my other clothes back, hapilly changing into them but leaving the jacket off as I prepared for sleep. He knew Carol was packing hers and the infants clothes ready, she knew to be prepared to leave straight away if the town doesn't decide to join them. He sighs and sits on the bed. They'd be back to the others soon... Carol will be back with them... But... Will she forgive Rick? Will Rick forgive her? I feared it'll happen where there won't be forgiveness... Me and Rick weren't exactly on friendly terms with eachother when I left.

I lay onto my back for a little while, flintching and using my jacket to cover my torso when Carol came in, she said sorry like always of course. She closed the door and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. I didn't mind her coming in out of nowhere... If it were someone else I would have screamed at them untill they left, or threatened with my cross bow, but she was different, more special... More rights. "something's wrong, what is it?" I asked, abscentmindedly offering my hand to her as comfort, she took that hand which really shocked me, I had no idea... I really didn't... that I offered her my hand without thinking, oh well... Too late now. I gripped her slim fingers gently "I'm worried for Judith... Taking her that far without an armored vehichle... For a week on the road sleeping with those walkers right outside out window" oh no... Please don't back out... I guess, I'll understand, for the babie's sake, it'll be painful but, I wouldn't want to force Carol into this, same for the baby. She looked at me with those sad, blue eyes, and that pleading face that I found oh so very adorable... It made me melt inside, made me feel... Light headed.

I sat up and forewards some, gripping her chin gently "Please don't give me that look..." I mumbled, stroking her cheek gently "Don't cry, don't worry... You know me, I'll keep you both safe... I've come too far to let you get hurt" I tried to be soft voiced, gentle. She always gave me that brigh look when I gave her the encouragement she needed to make it through something. This time she did something different, she pressed her forehead to mine gently, the last time she did this, she was very worried... I wrapped my arms around her loosely but firm enough to give her the reasurance of safetly, tender thin fingered hands running up my arms gently and resting on my shoulders, touching softly, so soft it was like a feathers touch on bare skin, I held back the shudders of the feeling very well. My hands rested either side of her neck gently, her elegant neck and jaw line seeming so... small... in my hands as my thumbs rubbed her cheeks very lightly in small strokes "everything will be okay... I'll protect you... Okay?" I whispered, she nodded with a slight sniffle, but she was being strong right now, fighting back those tears of pure worry "there we go, that's the Carol I know, you fight those tears, those tears aren't worth your time. Just think of happy things and it'll help you through this, it has before" I added onto my speech to her, trying my damned hardest to comfort her tonight. She needs this, and so do I.

Then the unexpected happened, she suddenly leaned forewards and pressed her soft warm lips onto mine, with much need behind it. It took me completely off guard, so off guard infact that every muscle in my body had relaxed momentarily, and for a minute of this time I had kissed her back gingerly at first, but soon firmly. I moved towards her when she straddled my lap, laying atop of her gently, pressing agains't her heistantly as we shared this deep yet... somewhat heated... Kiss. I had no idea what had come over her, neither do I know what had come over me to continue this, she had locked her legs around my hips, so it wouldn't be easily for me to move away either... In all truth, I was really enjoying this but it had to stop before it got further. We both had realized what was about to happen and we backed away from eachother, turning away and looking at anything but eachother for a little while before she spoke up "Daryl... I'm so sorry... I just... I'm sorry..." she mumbles, I sigh and place a hand on her shoulder, looking infront of me at the wall "it's alright... Besides, we both clearly liked that... If it makes you feel better we won't talk about it again, or tell anyone about it" I say, she agreed with me on that, but didn't leave the room... No, instead she decides to sigh and cuddle up to my side, she said she was scared... Scared of the journey, scared of Rick flying off the handle... Scared of losing me, and/or Judith. I was scared for only 2 people right now... Her and the baby. Rick didn't scare me, walkers didn't scare me. Hell not even the governor scared me. All I know is, that right now she's in my arms again, Carol's right infront of me, and that kiss was more than just a desire, he knew perfectly well that they both knew that kiss was meant to have been shared long before all of this, we were both just blind to what it meant right now.

The night went fast, we stayed like this all night, of course we had layed down and got comfy, but we just watched eachother all night, it was like... A dream. Yeah... A wonderful dream, a dream I didn't want to end any time soon, but sleep soon took us away from our gazing, and morning would soon be here, and we'd know for final... If this towns people were going to join ours...

END OF CHAPTER 3

Okiday, I WILL ADMIT, I've had a little to drink tonight lol, but I had fun typing up the gentle parts in this chapter. god they're such a cute couple! Chapter 4 on it's way soon. Things get more serious, the walkers will come into it! A HOARD OF THEM MWAHAHAHAHAHA- uhhh I mean, ahem. chapter 4 coming soon :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER FOUR - The Road Ahead

Day came, people woke, and they had a meeting in the towns hall with the leader of the town while me and Carol slept peacefully in eachothers arms still. My fingers tangled with hers loosely as if we stayed like that all night long, my lips were pressed her to forehead and her face partially burried into my neck. Her warm breath on my skin brought me to reality, away from sleep. I looked down at her as she slept oh so peacefully. I ran my fingers across her shoulder lightly, feeling the smooth soft skin radiating welcoming warmth. What was coming over me... I remembered having felt this way before everything went down hill, and Carol wasn't there at the time. I had no idea at this point what it all meant... The feelings, the want, the need.

She stirred from sleep and looked up with a tired smile, my lips twitching into a small smile when I sat up, a knock arrived on the door, springing the woman to her feet and opening it, by then I was on my feet "well this is shockin! in the crossbow guys room?" a girls voice spoke "really Daisy? come on, it's not what you think" Carol replies and both broke into a fit of giggles, which shocked me into just staring. What was that all about? I heard Daisy saying the leader wanted to talk to us all in the town's hall, so we got ready and made our way. Once we got there, everyone in the town was there, the leader at the front of them all, he gave as a nod and a smile when we sat down and he began to speak "the night before last, a man found us. He had been searching for a full year out on his own finding his friend, and last night he and her came to my room and offereda much nicer option than staying in this town. Now I know how much you people have liked it here enough to stay, but listen to this. A weeks worth of driving from here is another settlement, with people and children, resources and security, we have no fences or walls strong enough to protect us full hours of the day and week here, and we are running dangerously low on medical supplies and the things we need to live, like food and water. So today I want you to think to yourselves: do we join Carol and this man in this group? or do we stay here and continue to struggle untill nothing is left or a hoard should attack again? There will be a vote on this, no one has to stay here, and no one has to leave either, take some moments of your time to think, do you stay or do you go" with that the room filled with chatter.

I looked at Carol and she lookd back, Judith was now in her lap, I didn't mind if no one came with us except her and Judith, but this was the towns choice now. I heard questions rise up from the mothers there, asking the leader about the babies and the safety, he replied "it'll be a dangerous journey, but we have enough metal sheets and resources here to keep our tanks full and refil if needed. we will be putting as much as we can on and in each car and even the minibus where our older residents can ride in. I assure you this will not be a completely safe journey, there will be obstacles to go over and through, and there will be walkers and danger, but we've all done this before, and we can do this again. Think of the safety we will have in the other town, I hear they have bigger and stronger walls and full sentry watchs through day and night, medicals and food, and water. Mothers and children will be given the best protection on this journey" was his reply, then others would ask about what would happen if one of them got bitten, the only reply was that they'd have a painless ending. There were so many questions, I had no idea how this man could answer them all, I could hardly hear most of them untill things went silent, and then it rose back up slowly with those deciding to join us, they all did. Everyone here was like family to eachother, and one would not go without the other, Carol looked so happy and relieved about this, I on the other hand didn't really care for the fuss or noise, but at least she was happy, and that's all I needed.

After a long 2 hours here in this hall of people asking questions and so on, everyone left to their homes to start packing, I had to leave Carol's side for a while, the leader wanted me to help put the metals and such on the vehicles and put the resources in the army truck they have, that's where most the supplies went. In the morning, we'll all be leaving this place... The leader told me and Carol about his formation plan, on who went where in the line. I was at front, I'm to lead them to Rick's group, Carol will be in the family car behind me with the other mothers and the babies, younger children an teenagers were behind and the rest behind that, the Mini bus with the elderly is where this leader will be, it was a hard to read plan but it would work that way, women and children were mostly in the front behind me, and everyone who could aim straight, will have weapons consisting of a gun, a bat, and a knife. We were only allowed to fire guns if things got bad and there were too many wallkers to use melee on. I like this plan. He gave me and Carol the duffle bags with these weapons, and we started to go to each towns member on the list he also gave us, supplying them with one each of the 3 weapons they're to have. This day was busy, and a little loud. I myself have had to kill a few walkers through the day, not many but when there's one there's always more not far away, tonight I'll be on watch duty due to this.

Right now it's only noon, and everyone is still busy, I gave my help to the vehicles, I had chance to refil my bike and give it a tune up and also to go out of the town and scavange what little supplies I could find for them, I was greeted back by a worried Carol, nothing new there. Their leader kept a close eye on me all the time from his room window, I saw him a few times watching. It was nothing mistrusting about the way he looked at me, I guessed he was only watching due to not knowing me very well, but he never confronted me about it, nor made a fuss about it. I was tired, sore and aching all over by the time I had finished, The wound on my side I had gained that time from falling from a tree was sore and bruised all around it. I had to stop and retire to the guest room to deal with the ripped stitches, I didn't want anyone seein the blood and have an uproar happen. Here I am, restitching the wound, it's painful and hurt like a bitch, my own supply of medicals were low and this was the last needle and thread I had left. I quickly hide it up when Carol came in again but she was fast this time and she saw... She gave me that look which I instantly silenced with a stare "It's not a bite, don't panic" she calmed and walked over to examine the wound, not touching. I told her how it happened, and she was far less worried now "I heard you're on watch tonight... Did anyone else get asigned to join you?" she asks, she knew I was capable of doing this on my own so I told her that I didn't have anyone joining me, she said she was going to join and I told her not to, this wasn't good... It was like a small arguement and I felt terrible for it, I shouted at her... She stormed from the room sadly and I sat on the bed with a huff, pinching the bridge of my nose. What a way to start the night...

I had noticed there was a lot of tension going around this day, people rambling at eachother, debates, small arguements, but everyone was worried, stressed, and had a lot to do, the heat of th day didn't help with this and everyone was becoming exhausted, dehydrated and irritable. I myself wasn't dealing well with the heat, and the tension of the rush wasn't helping, it only added. Argueing with Carol never helped... So later that night I knocked on her room door, she's alone, Judith in the baby room sleeping with the other infants. She didn't look at me and only at the ground, hugging herself, I sigh and hug her, taking her off guard "Look... I'm sorry for how I acted earlier... I just don't want you risking yourself to stay up all night with me, you have Judith to worry about and I don't want you getting hurt, no matter how good you've become" I told her as softly as I could, being calm. She said she understands and hugs me back, finally. We stayed like this for a while, lost to eachothers embrace. "I'm just worried about your side, it looks very sore... What if you get hurt during a walker attack? What then?" she was worried more than she had shown, she hid it from me well... I'm impressed. I gripped her chin gently and looked at her "I'll be fine, you know me better than this. Best thing here right now is to not worrying, the more you worry the less peace you'll have, and you need as much sleep as you can, you'll have the children to think of tomorrow remember, so I need you to stop worrying for one night, can you do that for me?" I was almost pleading, and she saw that she she told me she'd try her best, it eased me a little. I didn't want her worrying so much. I was called by Daisy, she told me it was time to go on watch as the girl skipped into her own room, little did I know she was spying on us from a gap in the unclosed door.

I placed my forehead agains't Carols and she gave me a small smile, trying to force her look of worry behind it. As I pulled away from her to go on watch, she pecked my lips and closed the door quickly before I could reply, leaving me standing there... Stunned. Daisy giggling brought me back and I glared at the girl slightly, causing her to giggle more, so I walked off. Somehow I don't think this girl will let us alone about what she just saw... Great. As I stepped outside, crossbow at the ready, the men were still dealing with the cars and supplies. I ignored them and went to my post, the area I'll be watching tonight. I made myself a little campfire and sat by it, preparing myself something to eat from my duffle bag and watching the silent street ahead of me, not a walker in sight for now. The night went silently, only 6 walkers came into my sight and they were all dealth with silently and pulled onto the side walk, I drove my knife into their skulls effortlessly, some of these corpses were old and easy to kill, while some of the fresher ones gave me a little trouble. Even in this world of rotting corpses, most unable to even stand anymore or move for that matter, there were still people being bit, and there were still fresh corpses coming due to it, then there's us. The ones who survived this long, who have made it a daily routine to always be on guard, never let it down. I'd much rather have no sleep than have a walker catch me with my ass hanging out for them. So I sat here alone most the night untill Carol joined me for an hour.

I wasn't happy with her, and she could clearly see that "I told you to sleep tonight" I said "I have, but I could see you all alone out here and... Thought I'd keep you company for an hour" she replied, I gave her a stern look and she gave me that look, that pleading eyed one "come on Daryl it's only an hour, please?" god dammit woman... Makin' me all melt inside like that. I sigh and gave in, and she gave me such a joy filled hug when I said 'fine'. She cuddled up to my arm, giving me movement incase I needed to jump up at a walker, resting her head on my shoulder gently "Tell me, why is it.. Out of all the women we've known, only you can deal with me?" I ask, I wanted to ask before, but never plucked up the courage untill now "I don't know, maybe it's because of all the things we've been through. You've known me for a long time now, and you've always been there when I've needed help... Even with Ed" was her reply. Ah yes, ED... That abusive prick that did nothing but hit Carol, make unnverving advances on Sophia. A right slimeball you'd best have nothing to do with. He carved things into Carol's skin, cruel things. I remember one night, I was on watch duty at the little camp we had, before Rick came into our lives. I had to forcefully rip Ed off the poor woman who had hardly any clothing on except her underware. The man was forcing rape on her, and tha's one thing I will not stand for, I wasn't going to listen to it, neither leave it happen. Me and Ed had a nasty fight that night, I gained many bruises and cuts, but he lost. He was in blind rage and not thinking straight, a bad idea in a fight. Carol wasn't happy with me but deep down she was highly grateful, and she had told me so the next day when Ed was out cold from drunken sleep. Our close bond began from there. She told me that I had saved her from Ed, and that she was glad I nearly broke his skull that night. Hell if I haden't, he would have strangled me to what would probably be death. He changed Carol... When I first met her she was this... Quiet and isolated woman, like a mouse scared of it's own shadow, as Merle had said. But when Ed died, she had become confident and strong fast, she was becoming her self again, more open, more involved. She spiraled back down to the bottom when Sophia went missing... I spent so much time looking...

Carol had entered a deep depression when we found Sophia as part of the undead and Carol started needing me more than ever. At first it was rough, but I had apologized to her, we both made up, and since then, we had little problems. This was all in the past now though, and this is now, she's in my arms again, in my sight, in my life once more. I abscent mindedly ran my fingers through her medium long hair, she had grown it a little from what I can see and I felt all her muscle relax onto me from the touch, only then did I realize what my hand was doing and it made me think... I continued either way, within a short space of 10 minutes she was asleep. I let her sleep on me for that hour, just taking in her warmth and small touches as I watched out for walkers, I was about to wake her when someone walked to us, saying changing of watch. Seems the leader felt it was only fair I had sleep as well, so I carefully picked Carol up and my things and carried her back to her bed, placing her down gently and she woke, grabbing me and pulling me down next to her, which took me completely off guard and she giggled at me for it, hiding herself agains't my chest and back to sleep. Crazy this one! But I wouldn't complain, I loved those little ways of hers, her little moments where she didn't give a damn about how rough she was with me or what she did to me, and I simply took it without bother, she wasn't very rough or in painful ways, more of gentle teases and small rough and tumble, like hints to get me to play or something, I don't know. I wasn't much for... running about and tumbling around in the grass sort of plays. Then again, I never really had a reason to. I was soon asleep in her arms.

-xx-

Morning came, everyone was awake early ad the town was lively. I had woken before Carol that morning to make sure I had my things all in my duffle bag, had a shower and so on so on. I returned an hour after waking to wake Carol, shaking her shoulder gently and she looked at me tiredly "come on Carol, time to wake up. Everyone's preparing to leave" I spoke as softly as I could, not being loud. She nods and I leave the room for her, she then starts getting ready and meets me outside with a smile, we then walked to the lined up vehicles and she got in the car behind me, where the mothers and children, and Judith were. So here I am on my bike, now leading the way to Ricks. We ignored any walkers that we passed, there weren't many and weren't worth the fuss. Hours up the road, and we were already having to deal with a car block. As the younger boys and most the adults worked with moving the cars aside and taking whatever they could from them; me, Carol and the leader guy went over the map routes together. The man told me his name after we went over the route plans, he's called Greg. At least now we don't have to call him leader anymore.

I went on guard, wandering around the area and clearing out any infected that got too close, on a few occasions in the time here I would have to thrust my trusty knife into the skulls of the infected, one came close... Too close... to biting someone, and that someone was Carol. I beat the infected head in viciously, and Carol had to pull me off the corpse to deal with more of the bastards creeping up on us. I killed those ones too... This... Rage. What is it!? Carol gave me a scared look, a very worried one so strong she was afraid, she checked over me for any bites or scratches. None. She cupped my face trying to get me to cool down, and it worked. I hated it when she looked at me that way "I'm fine, I'm fine... Stop worrying" I said, but there was no time to tallk when we were signaled that the road was clear, and we all got back to our vehicles, and continued the journey down the road.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

sorry if this was sucky, new years and all, and drinking hehehe. chapter 5 coming soon


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

Sorry for the long wait! and sorry if this is a bit of a boring chapter... i will ppick up the romance from chapter 6 onwards

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER FIVE - Brains and Metal

The road will be hard and tiring, everyone knows this now. After only one day out here with infected all around, trees blocking most visability of what's really around us, there have been too many close calls already. Day 2 was no different yet... Day 3 was silent.

It is now Day 4, and we're dealing with another road blockage of cars, and this time it was bigger. I took to scouting the area, staying close to the others as much as I could. As the men of the group delt with the road block we had a small hoard some miles behind us, far away for now but... It'd soon be a problem and those with weapons and good aim were called to stand guard, watching and waiting to give the road clearing more time. I took to helping moving the dead cars aside, the extra help moving them much faster in the haste. We got about half way through before the hoard reached us, and gunfire split into the air, I ran to Carols side to help when those things go too close, arrows piercing through the air and into skulls with ease, using one of the arrows to ram into the brain through the eye sockets for the closer ones. My gun was now in use, I needed to keep arrows for hunting, and desperate emergencies far bigger than this one, so my bullets will do the job. Metal ripping flesh, sending brain matter and blood into the air and on the ground as each walker I shot fell, fully dead. Screams rose when 2 of the men were taken down by the infected, their veins ripped open and blood spraying, staining the road red, guts ripped out and eaten as they scream their last breaths out.

The screams were terrifying, the cries of the infected much louder. We spent a long hard while clearing out these infected, and 2 more men fell to the horror of the biting jaws of walkers, and the clawing nails of the dead eager for the warm insides of the living. Greg, the groups leader, had put the fallen men down one the frenzy was over, paying their respects in a short silence with the others as I worked on clearing the rest of the road with the men. I remember glancing over at a distraught Carol many times that day, making sure she wasn't out of site or doing anything stupid. By the time the road was cleared she was calmer, less stressed and no longer crying. She was taking time to feed Judith along with the other infants as the mothers had a break for fresh air once the attack ended. Greg and some others took time to bury their lost ones, 4 graves. 16 sad people. After a while we all got to the vehicles and set off down the now clearer road and back on goal to Ricks. The only thing I wouldn't know is... What if Rick wouldn't be happy about this group? He said bring back willing survivors, but I don't know if he'd be happy about 16, if there was that many left by then. I guess the hurdle would be dealt with when it got there...

Later that night we found a quiet place on the road to rest, eat and check what supplies we had left, and time to refuel any cars low on gas. We have plenty of food to last untill we reach our destination, but Gas was a gamble, we have just enough to get there if we don't force the gas use too much, and ammo wasn't much but we only needed it in desperate measures. Most the walkers were in the woods, so while the most of us rested a large portion of the group was on watch, including me for the night. I wandered to Carol's car and tapped the glass gently and she got out, wondering what was wrong, I told her not to worry. I asked how Judith and she was, along with the other infants. They're fine, thankfully, and so is she. I looked at her calmly, she could see my worry for her after today's little uproar, despite my mask over it. She's gotten good at that lately, especially over the past few days. I gripped her chin gently as a quick and short reasurance to her. I used a thumb to wipe away a small splatter of blood off her cheek and she just gave a small giggle and tapped my hand away, making me smile slightly "I'm fine!" she said playfully and I stopped trying to clean that blood splatter. She cleaned it herself afterwards. The mothers in the car were watching us and I simply told her I'd let her get rest, walking away back to watch to avoid the watching eyes of the giggling women in the car... Man that's creepy... Seeing 3 women just... STARING... at you. Judging you with those eyes. This probably wouldn't be let down so easily I though. They were planning something, I knew they were. Something that's probably make things way more awkward.

Oh well... Looks like I had no choice now but to deal with the women giggling and possibly trying to get me and Carol into awkwards things and such. I dug my knife into a walker skull, metal into brain. It dropped instantly and I flicked the dead blood off the smooth metal blade the best I could. Most of my night was spent dealing with single walkers.

-xx-

Day 5 and 6 passed surprisingly silent, except... Later that night of day 6 we were met with a large horde. Our result was losing more people, our total death count: 10 out of 20 people. We lost most our ammo to the walkers and a vehicle which was overrun, 2 of the deaths were inside that car.

Ricks camp was a day away, and Carol told me she was feeling nervous. She didn't know how Rick would react, she was kicked out for killing 2 people afterall... I didn't blame her for being nervous, and neither did I know how Rick would react either, after a year of being away and right now only 10 new people to add to the camp, there was no saying what he'll be like... I just hope it'll go better than what I think.

It's early morning and I was having my turn for sleep, maybe 4 hours? I took comfort in the minibus on the backseats, being woken by the sound of chatter of people. As soon as I left the bus Daisy was pretty much in my face "rise n' shiiiiine!" god... so loud... "uhh... Morning to you too" was my reply and she giggles hyperactively and bounces around, I just watched half awake... Then walked away from her. In all truth I was too groggy to deal with the energy levels the girl had, so instead I took to sharpening my knife, it had blunted down some from all the use and needed this, I sat on my own ontop of the mini bus, keeping a look out at the same time as the others did their morning routines. The mothers from the other day started giggling once they noticed me then began whispering to eachother. I couldn't really hear them, they were too far away from me for me to hear most of their whispered plans, instead I stared for a few moments and they walked to the car to tend to the infants. After I finished sharpening my knife I left the roof of the mini bus and scouted the area some, luckily I found a rabbit for dinner, it wouldn't be a lot to feed the group but it'll add to their meal later on today. Greg walked to me "morning lad, looks like you got us some rabbit for later. Here, let me have it and I'll do all the skinning and cleaning of it, don't trouble yourself" he said to me, I told him it's fine but he persisted, so I gave him the hare and continued my scout. I made a check on the elderly folk here then the men on watch who were now changing over so the others could get some rest from a long night, I then checked up on the infants, they're doing fine and so are their mothers. Judith was being fed and Carol was asleep in the cars' passenger seat, they told me she had a rough night with Judith and nightmares, it's best I left her to sleep.

Soon enough I was looking at the map, there's a small town right ahead of us some 10 miles down the road, maybe we could find some supplies there I thought. Just today and tomorrow, and we'll be at Ricks. I really wasn't looking too forewards to it...

-xx-

So the day passed on to afternoon, and we reached the small town. The most skilled shooters and runners were seperated into small groups of 2 and 3 people. 4 groups were sent out, group 1 and 2 were to search one half and group 3 and 4 the other half. I was placed with Carol, this I was happy with. We found a petrol station and mostly useless stuff. Carol had found some gas, it wasn't much but it'll help that little bit extra, soon after we went to the small shop next tothe station an found many canned foods still on their shelves. The smells of rotting corpses filled the place, we scouted around the shop quickly before finding a corpse of a man, shot himself in the head. No walkers either which was good, right? We began putting as many cans as we could into our duffle bags. We didn't have time to check them fully, but we'll do that later in the safety of the group. I looked at the corpse and took the gun, it needed a little work and clean but the shutgun will be useful, I also found shells behind the counter and took them. Carol called saying she collected all she could and I walked to her, seeing her smiling. It's like she's enjoying this. I simply headed for the door when she took my hand to stop me for a moment "listen... Ignore the other women, they're just having silly girl moments what they saw the other day" I looked at her blankly for a few moments "don't you worry about me, Carol. I'm sure I can deal with little childlike behavour from women. You worry more about Judith" she sighs and just hugs up to me.

I gingerly hugged her back with my free arm "I don't want you worrying about me so much, look how far I've come without a single bite or scratch" I said "but Daryl... Even the best out there have to worry about those they know, and worry about themselves. I just... Don't want you to get unsettled by the mothers of the group that's all and have it cloud your focus..." she didn't sound very happy, and I didnt like it "tell you what... When they decide to do their silly plans or whatever they keep muttering about, we'll just ignore theem, don't let it ruin anything they're just being women" I said, and Carol looked at me blankly before smiling "I didn't think you'd know much about women this way" she said playfully, stroking my cheek teasingly before leaving the hug and heading outside. That was me left standing there trying to comprehend what the hell just happened, but I soon followed after and just nudged her "flirt" is all I said to her, that made her smile. It was easy to pick up on her like this sometimes. She was soon following close down the silent streets.

Surprisingly I didn't see many walkers, just the odd one or 2 wandering around and not noticing us, this was good because we were only to be in and out, no lurking or using energy and ammo unless needed. We heard something on the way back, I went to investigate the sound, it didn't sound like a walker...

I neared the barber shop then kicked the door open to a gun barrel pointed towards me but then it lowered. A familiar face was there "Daryl?" the man infront of me spoke.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

like i said, sorry for a maybe boring chapter, romance will pick up after this. sorry for the very long wait, i have much going on see. chapter 6 coming soon hopefully


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters.

I'm very sorry for the very long wait... I'm a lot more busier now so you'll have to wait a little while between chapters untill I'm free to type more. On the upsides, Chapter 7 might be all Caryl fluff for you ;) aaaaand I might throw in a little at the end of this chapter only because I feel like being kindafter making y'all wait through pretty much 5-6 full chapters with no full on romance to see.

A Rose in the Apocalypse

CHAPTER SIX - Reunion and Bonds

I was now stared at the man infront of him who stepped out of the building "Carol?" the man sounds shocked and joyful "Glenn!? It's so nice to see you!" Carol said, they both smile "wow you're alive! and surprising to see you here of all places, wait, why are you here anyway?" Glenn asks us both "well like I said, I'm not returning untill I find Carol, and I have" I said "there's others with us, right now we're just looking for some supplies. You're a day away from the camp, why out this far Glenn?" he asks, Glenn shrugs "same, just looking for supplies. most the place is empty no poin even looking" the man replies "so I guess I'll hike with you guys?" Carol looks at me with that look, always the look... "fine, do what you will" I said, heading back the direction we came from "we best get moving though, we can't leave the main group on their own too long, the other search parties are probably heading back now" both of them follow him and catch up on things. Glenn was shocked to hear Judith is alive and said Rick and Carl will be very pleased about this.

By the time we made it back to the group all search groups were back. They took instant notice of Glenn but eased when I explained who he is. Greg walks over "so the young man will be joining us? I guess the extra shooter does't hurt, given you already know him from before. We should all get rest though we plan on continueing early" he said, I simply nod and take Glenn to see Judith. His face lit up with such joy "well look at you, all growing up and in fine shape!" Judith was shy of him, not being old enough to remember him fully but there was a slight bit of knowing in her eyes. The voice seemed familiar, or maybe it was his face. No one would know but her. Glenn spent some time with Judith to get her to warm up to him being there before he went off to get to know the other people. Greg had told me a few people didn't return from the search party, they were dead... Hopefully we wouldn't lose more on the way, we're alreadt at 10 people. 11 if you include Glenn just joining us. While the mechanics of the team checked over the vehicles, taking fuel from the ones too far damaged from horde attacks and placin the fuel in the better ones and so on, I took my time to be around Carol. The mothers were too busy with the infants anyway to hinder us so we went on scout, checking the area. She'll be on watch with me tonight, and though I may not show it, I'm glad to be able to have her company for a night. "so, looks like one more day on the road and we'll be at Ricks camp... I hope Judith remembers her father and brother..." she seemed to worry that Judith wouldn't "I think she will" I said reasuringly. With that she calmed a little an continued the scout with me, not many walkers near, just a couple. They were delt with easily.

-xx-

Night came and the rest of the people went to the vehicles to rest. Me and Carol stayed on watch on the top of the mini bus, giving us a good view all around. The road ahead of us wasn't shrouded by canopies of leaves, just endless sky and field it seems. A clear road meant a faster journey there, I just hope it'll stay like that. Carol stayed close to me that night, either hugged to my arm or dozing off on my shoulder every now and then. I told her she should go rest but she was determined to stay there with me. I both liked and disliked it... I liked it because it meant I get to be near her all night, and disliked it because I wish she wouldn't push herself like this. She decides to hug around my shoulders, so I hugged her back. I like this feeling. She felt cold though... Hopefully I could warm her up with just my body warmth, even if I didn't have much due to the cold air of night.

This feeling... What is it really? I know me and her had a close bond before the 2 years in which we haven't seen eachother, but this... This felt... New. Every day and night I feel it getting stronger, and when she gets close to me like this I feel my pulse rate go up some, and a strong urge to never let her go. I need to understand this growing feeling more... It'll be better knowing instead of standing around dumbly trying to figure it out and get no where with it, or find the answer and have the possibility it could be something bad and not good, sigh... I'm clearly not very good with things like this, I'm too blind to the fact I'm falling hard for her, and I'm DEFINITELY blind to the fact that she clearly has strong feelings for me. It's fine though Daryl... You'll notice eventually, and you'll notice your own feelings as well, maybe at the same time or at seperate times.

I just look at her sleeping for a moment. Silent and undisturbed, comfortable and finally feeling warmer. She wouln't be waking anytime soon that's for sure, but I knew that if I moved her she'd wake, so I'd leave her share body warmth with me instead of taking her into the mini bus or a car so she'd be at least a bit more comfortable and warm, I wouldn't want to wake her... She looks so beautiful... Smooth features but clearly strong and indipendant, the years of the apocalypse have shaped her well. I could feel muscle under the skin of her arms now, those 2 years must've been quite rough for her to have gained a nice amount of strength in her arms. Another thing that took my attention are those soft looking lips- No... I need to keep my attention on watch... I can't let myself get distracted for it could be fatal should I not notice a walker in time, but seriously... Those lips look very soft... But my chance will arrive, only then I'll feel the softness, but for now, I will focus only on keeping watch.

-xx-

Sunrise came, not a walker to even be seen. Carol had just woke and left my warmth to stretch. The click from her back sounded painful, but she looked relieved. She smiled at me half awake, and all I gave back was a tiny smile and a pat on her shoulder to wake her more as I stood, she soon followed. Glenn just woke by the looks of it, the drivers had woken too, they were having a quick morning snack right now and a few scouted the area afterwards. After that we all got to our vehicles and off we went down the clear long stretch of road, endless fields either side and a clear blue sky for a change. Glenn joined the elderly in the mini bus and I took to the lead right at front on my motorbike, the day was long, and felt like night would never arrive. When night came it was the usual rest up, someone else was on watch so I could get rest finding myself a nice empty back seat on the minibus to sleep on, these seats are softer than they look surprisingly. We were leaving very early, earlier that we have done for the time we've traveled. By noon we'll be at Ricks town.

Tell you what, why don't we just skip right ahead in the story to when we arrive.

-xx-

So here we are now, pulling up outside the gates which were connected to high walls of metal, they've done a lot of reinforcing since I was here last... New faces it seems too. One of the snipers called for Rick, I heard him say something about a weird looking group of people at the gates, yeah... These watch guards were definitely new. Guns trained on us, eyes watching every move untill the gates opened and Rick came out, he stared directly at me. Maggie came running passed when Glenn walke towards the gate, they both embraced eachother desperately. She was probabl worried sick about Glenn for being gone for longer than he probably usualy does. Ricks stare soon turned into shock when he saw Carol step out of the car with Judith, it was like time had frozen for the man. Carol gave him a smile, that crying look as well. She wasnt sad though, she was just very happy to see him again as he walked over slowly, watching only Judith "is this...?" was all he could get out before sounding like he was choking on his words, taking hold of Judith tenderly but with a grip she would not fall from, his face lit up and he was overjoyed, his baby girl alive. Carl was sure to be joyed as well when he finds out. The others in the group exited the vehicles except the drivers, there weren't many left now... Rick stared at them before giving me a rather cold stare "you told me to bring back survivors if I foun any, and I did" was all I said to him, he'd probably have his rant at me later. Right now all he really wanted was to be with his daughter, and I honestly don't blame him for being clingy of her either. He told the group to come into the town and so they did. Now came the tension...

Tyrees... He knew. You could tell by the way he was looking at Carol, that he knew about what she had done. I purposefully positioned myself between the 2, staring at Tyrees once I caught his attention. Come on Tyrees... If you're going to lash out, do it already... Instead he just glared death at me and walked off. He knew full well if he touched Carol he'd have only not me, but Glenn, Maggie, Rick, pretty much everyone on his back for it. He's smart, and that was good I guess. Carol however didn't seem to even bat and eyelid at the glares from the man, she wasn't afraid. Her ttention was taken from looking at me when Carl and Beth pretty much hug tackle the woman, good thing she's much sterdier on her feet now, or she would have gone flying. I decided to leave Carol reunite with everyone and talk things over with Rick, sure... he wasn't very happy about the amount I brought back with me, but he told me he'll accept them in as long as they pull their weight around the place and help scavange for food, clothes, water, ammo and so on. They will be assigned their jobs in the place, what they'll do, when they'll do it, how they'll do it. The elderly were assigned to daycare and farming, while the men of the group, the younger men were given either guard duty, search party, or scout work. The mothers weren't given much to do, only that they do the washing of clothes and help with the daycaring and such. Carol was put on search duty with me, we're part of a larger group of scavangers now. We'll be looking for anything we can find to eat, drink, and/or use. Some days we'll have others with us, and other days we'll only have eachother to watch our backs. He also told me to not to confront Tyrees either unless I had no other choice but to. If the man stepped out of line, it's to be reported, and I'm not to put him in his place unless there is no other choice but to. The last thing Rick needs is some form of fight breaking out with the man.

When Carl came over to reunite with his baby sister, I took the group to their new homes. Maggie came along to help out and to get them settled and made to feel welcome. Whatever supplies we had left in the vehicles were put into storage where they'll be safe and kept fresh, luckily there was electricity here, the generators were heavily rationed every day, as soon as night came, the electric was on for only 4 hours, and then everyone not needed are to be in bed. Hot water was also heavily rationed, same for everything really. With a fair number of people here, babies, infants and young children included, it'd be quite restricted. That's the way of life I guess... They had to search harder and farther for supplies that were still useable. But the farm they have there was quite productive, thankfully. There are carrots, potatoes, tomatoes... You name it. If they could grow it in the climate of the area, they had a healthy supply of them. Formula for babies wasn't great... That was getting increasingly hard to find now, and baby food. They'd have to mash up vegetables to create baby food due to lack of finding any, and formula was only given when very needed.

In the time I had been away, they had also repaired the school, the children here were given lessons there, taught the basics and when old enough, told how to defend themselves ready for if they had to or when they'd be put on their jobs for future years. There were a few doctors as well, all of different skill and level. We have fine cooks and skillful guards, and highly trained snipers and stealths. The town is a fair size, and all around were blocked off with strong metal walls, and constant guard duty. Gates located on each direction. North, East, West and South. But there was much more there. Plenty of empty homes to fill, plenty of choice. After the new group was settled I headed to the little house I was residing in before I left. It had been kept clean by the looks of it. I went to my weapons storage and stocked up on arrows and bullets, ready for whenever. I took the time to freshen up and find clothes that weren't all ripped. I sat in the main room and took time to sharpen my blades and clean everything, enjoying the silence and comfort to a point. This town was peaceful, and nothing like Woodbury. It has a good aura and not an uneasy one, like something dark and twisted was waiting in the shadows waiting to emerge and attack the unsuspecting. Nothing felt out of place, anyone new brought in was watched closely of course, but that's only to make sure they wouldn't stab you in the back, metaphoricly and literally. Traitors are rejected out into the wilds to fed for themselves, depending on what they did to betray us.

By early evening, Carol was done reuniting with everyone, Judith was now in near enough constant watch of Rick and Carl. Beth showed Carol to where my little house is, and I let the woman in when they knocked on the door. Beth just waves and skips off, having already become good friends with the overly hyperactive Daisy, those 2 will get along well it seems. Me and Carol sat in the main room and I continued sharpening my blades then cleaning the guns. She looked comfortable finally having a couch to sit on after the long journey. "so, chosen where you'll be staying yet?" I ask, she took a few moments to reply, having been lost to comfort "not yet, I'll be chosing later tonight. Rick said there's plenty of places to chose from, whether my own place or sharing with someone else" I liked that reply, even if I didn't show it. I have a spare room in this house, she is more than welcome to stay here but... I wouldn't really know how to say that to her or ask her really... I'd need to find the right moment. She needed to rest first, get her mind of everything and finally have some peace knowing she's fully safe. She handed me her weapons after I told her I'll sharpen and clean them. She still has that knife... And it's a good thing I offered to sharpen it too, it had become very blunted from use and lack of sharpening stones, I'd spend a good hour just working on it as she dozed off on the couch across from me. I'll let her sleep, she looks like she could do with it.

I left her sleep there for a couple of hours before waking her with a gentle shake on the shoulder, it's getting dark outside. It's sunset, so not long now untill night. She looked at me groggily for a few moments before smiling. Damn it woman! Why do you always have to give me such a beautiful smile when my guard is down? She chuckles at my blank stare at the smile and sat up, suddenly pulling me down onto the seat next to her and not letting me get up. I just slump and stare at the cieling letting her have her random moment. She's busy poking me trying to get my attention, she always found it amusing so I let her get on with it. Gentle pokes with a certain amount of firmness behind them. Enough to be felt, but not to hurt. I poked her on the forehead eventually, half arsedly of course "so, why don't you stay in this house? There's an extra room in here and a bed" I said, I didn't expect it to just come out. I didn't let the fact show that I startled myself by suddenly asking. She just grins and accepts, that's good. She got comfy by hugging up to my arm again, I watched her silently, thinking... What should I do? Do I kiss her? But... If I did that, I don't know if she'll freak out and walk away, I don't want to ruin my bond with her, not now... Even if I am still blind to the fact she likes me. I stayed here with her like this for a good while. the only light coming into the room was the street lights filtering through the curtains of the windows. I felt her fingers lock with mine slowly... Such tender tough for a firm handed woman. I like this feeling more and more as it got stronger and stronger.

When I looked at her she was already looking up at me, her head on my shoulder which I had not even felt, nor noticed untill now. I sort of froze at how close our faces were, I didn'tt know what I'd do or what'll happen to be honest with you. I just hoped nothing bad will happen. There's that feeling again... The one that made my pulse rate rise. Our noses barely touched, only very light brushes with small movements were felt. It got to a point that our foreheads were now touching, I was going to be outgoing here and maybe give a small tease on her lips, I got a good reaction from it. She tried to push at the tease but didn't really succede. Both our pulse rates were probably hitting the cieling by now as the teases turned into kisses, and not fully gentle ones either. Semi firm but with strong controll on holding them back just enough to make them good. Her lips are warm, very soft, and this felt amazing. The kiss broke a small while after and we just looked at eeachother in silence, I felt her hands on my lower torso, what was she thinking? That wasn't a normal hand resting on body. Whatever it was, it most likely would be just as amazing as the kisses are.

-END OF CHAPTER SIX-

Okay, like I said, very sory for the very long wait. Chappter 7 will most likely just be ALL Caryl fluff and not much from other characters. I don't know how many more chapters I'll make.

Due to being much more busier now, I can only type up the chapters when I'm free. So I hope you all don't mind waiting. I've had good views on this story so far and quite a number are enjoying it. I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's not the best one lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters. Rated M for Mature. Also rated M a hot beginning and rated Adult with a sexual to finish. Not old enough? GET LOST! (expect slip ups with grammar and numbers)

HEEEEEEYYYYYYY what's up you guys? Look... I'm VERY, VEEEERYYYY sorry that it's taken me THIS long to finally continue on with this story... So very sorry... But maybe now I can make it upto you with more of this story that many of you seem to be enjoying already, and I do hope it will do better than my other chapters. I ran out of ideas completely and eventually with important life things coming up I got too sidetracked and completely forgot about this fanfic in all honesty... I've been way too busy. but I'm back! for now anyway.

I'll try my best to make up for it, hopefully with this chapter. I just hope I still have a few people here still hellbent on waiting for it to be continued hehe... Warning in Advance; expect sloppiness with storyline (since it's been so long); but I will be sure to try and make it enjoyable all the same.

ANYWAY! Without anymore stalling; please read below, hoping to aim for mostly full on Caryl for this chapter to make up for the long, intense wait.

-xx-

A Rose in the Apocalypse

-xx-

CHAPTER SEVEN - Tender

-xx-

So, here I am with Carol. All alone in my little house, where nobody was bothering us. Our breathing were the only things to be heard in this dark living room area coming from the comfortable couch, breathing which was deep and slightly heated as our lips clashed once more but in a not so aggressive way as the last was. This time it was... tender... I could feel her hand rubbing over my belly area gently as I took her mouth with mine in a gentle and almost extremely loving way as she sank to her back slowly while making my body move with hers and I would soon find myself above her while one of my hands tangled itself in her hair while one of her hands did the same. I wasn't laying on her fully, of course, I had to prop myself up with my knees and my free hand was now finding itself wandering over her sides, gently caressing her skin. I almost flinched away when I fully realised just what the hell was happening but due to her hand being pretty much tangled in my head with an almost death like, yet surprisingly not painful, grip to keep me in place, I just gave up completely and succumed to her... afterall, I would rather not hurt her by ripping myself away harshly, I feared it would break her beautiful heart, take away that generous loving smile... I succumbed to her lips, her hands, hell! I succumbed to all of her! but me being me I still felt a little awkward and rather nervous as all of this was rushing out, and if I dare say... which I will say... I don't know what the hell's going on in the most wonderful way. I heard her say it once a long time ago, but I think now I can understand the odd choice of sentence. Feeling her other hand still on my belly area, I couldn't help but notice a rather weird and long since forgotten heat start to grow inside the pit of my stomach and chest. She must have been feeling it too because her body felt like a furnace right now in this rather cold room, I think my body felt hot as well... It's hard for me to tell judging by how distracted I really am right now with those sweet, soft, almost plush cloud like lips gracing my own with such tenderness and affection that I could feel my mind slipping even further under her control. Maybe I'm going completely mad, but just to make sure; let me ask you something... Did I just completely miss feeling her hand undo my belt? I'm pretty damn sure I don't feel it constricting my waistline anymore. I'm not quite sure if I felt her hand or not but I could soon feel myself being pulled down onto her gently as she locked her legs around my hips and lower back as she gave me a devious giggle as we continued to lock lips. The vixen was holding my lower to hers! and I hadn't even notice her undo my belt! I managed to break the kiss for a moment to give her a questioning look as we pant lightly from the lack of breathing and the rather intense and affection filled situation and all she did was give me such an 'innocent' smile and look- god... she looks so damn beautiful when she looks like that; that flirtatious little smirk creasing the corner of her mouth, her half lidded eyes with lashes that were delightfully medium lengthed and not overly long, and those honest to god... AMAZINGLY breathtaking green eyes, eyes that makes my chest tighten painfully every time they gaze at me with so much love, but only this time that love would be mixed with a sultry stare that made my breaths quicken quite noticeably and she giggled lowly at me again beforeletting her hand fall from my hair and join the other which was nowsliding over my back in slow, almost mind shatteringly tempting, strokes from top to base as her look alone was enough to lure me in again. Our lips would join once more but now with a much more passionate movement as both our body movements caused us to, yep... you guessed it! We were now grinding against each other very lightly, very slowly, and even if hers wasn't moving by itself; my hips certainly were as our movements became more and more slowly as the time continued on and before I knew it she was giving light, soft and delicate moans, added on with me breaking the kiss and trailing my lips down her soft neck slowly as hot breaths danced over the skin between each small kiss I laced over sensitive areas. Each slow and firm grind, each tender kiss on her sensitive neck, would make a soft, excited sound escape from her throat as she continued to give my ears such delicate light moans that were almost squeaks due to how soft and low pitched they were. Her sounds are driving my senses nuts, and that was very much clear as to WHY the grinding was making her moan as well as I was now only noticing that my pants were feeling very tight, almost painfully tight, on me. That vixen has aroused me with her crafty little way of getting me ontop of her! But hey... I'm not really complaining, if anything it's quite the opposite. Primal urges were waking up inside of me and I soon found myself sucking at the crook of her neck lightly, just slightly more out of view of the naked eye, I'm going to give her a little mark of my affection, but only just out of view of wandering eyes. It will be mine and hers little secret. Just the thought of any other man looking at her intently for this sort of thing would make my blood boil and I'm having none of that, if any other man so much as looks at her wrong they'll have a formidable enemy on their ass, and I very well mean it too! She's mine, and I'll make sure that any guy who wants to make a move on her knows it too...I thought I had lost this beautiful woman so many times... This time I had truly thought I had lost her, but I knew that deep down, this tigress was perfectly fine somewhere and as I said before; I would not return until I found her, and here she was... in my arms, on my couch, under my body as I grind against her firmly yet slow and our lips occasionally locking as if they were desperate to touch in a burst of passion and lust which only growed more each time they connected. I would soon find my hands slipping underneath her top and slowly, almost hesitantly, soothing over her breasts, but to my satisfaction the touch would give me even more of those delightful, light pleasured moans that softly filled the air of the otherwise quiet living room.

Her hands would pretty much fly up to my head and both hands would tangle into and mess up my already messy hair even more as her breathing quickened rapidly when my mouth began to suckle firmly on the spot I had sucked lightly before, combined with the now additional sensation of me massaging her chest gently. Our breaths are hot and heavy, our senses lost to each others, our bodies... Well, you know very well how they were reacting right now, either way; I had left a small mark on her which was most commonly revered to as a love bite and my lips connect to hers once more desperately as my hands slowly slide down her body and to her hips. I would rise from her just enough to let my hands deal with those pesky pants that were still constricting me, I undid the button skittishly, small movements from her would make my hands flinch but all her hands did was comfort and reasure me that this was okay. I watch her with that usual somewhat shy looking appeal, you know, the one that I give through my fringe with almost innocent eyes. You know that I know that you know the one I'm on about. Carol just gives me the same affectionate and sultry gaze as he look at her as the constricting of my pants finally stopped, almost relieving if anything as my hands now found themselves slowly tugging at hers, undoing the button and the belt before slowly easing them down her legs slowly as I saw excitement coming into view caused by my own loss of control. I had just slid her lowers up to her knees and started adjusting her and myself as i started to ready us for what was about to happen. While doing this I leaned over to lock her lips with mine again while my hands pulled her lowers to her ankles when...

our moment had stopped completely and suddenly as a loud knock broke through the air and almost instantly I had pushed her lowers back up, leaving her to deal with her own rearrangement of the clothes as I hurriedly dealt with my own, thankfully my body decided to cool down the moment the earth shattering sound filled the room and I easily rearranged my clothings, standing and taking a moment to calm my breathing which was rather heated but now slightly panicked as I regained control and cautiously went to the door and opened it, peeking around the corner only to find Michonne and Rick were now there looking at me "may we come in?" Rick asks "I heard Carol could be found here, and we still need to have a talk" he added, I just watched him for a few moments, thinking. I purposefully waited for a moment until he could hear Carol clear her throat to signal she had regained herself and I opened the door fully to let them in after saying "sure". Closing the door I walk over to the couch and chairs with them and took a seat in a chair so Michonne could sit next to Carol and give a firm hug to the woman who returned it with a bright smile which once again left my chest constricting tightly. Rick had sat in the chair across from me and cleared his throat "it's nice to see that you're still alive, Carol" he began "I had honestly thought that... both you and Judith were truly gone... and seeing you both arrive today filled me with so much life that I almost caved completely under it. Where have you been all this time?" he asks her and Carol looked over with the usual smile "we were at a place called Greencove, it's several days away from here. The night that the prison went down I had come back, but I made it there just as all hell broke loose and my instincts instantly told me to go and find the children and Judith, I tried to find you all but the trails went cold and I soon found myself wandering aimlessly from town to town, I honestly thought we weren't going to make it but then these wonderful people found me and took me in at Greencove where me and Judith thrived all this time, if I had known you were all so close I would have definitely come sooner" Carol explains, almost crying at remembering the troubles she went through trying to survive while keeping Judith alive, but she faught back the tears as I remained silent, watching them talk. I almost wanted to jump from my seat and hug her as I felt a strong sting in my chest at the sight of her almost crying. I didn't move due to the fact that she regained herself quickly; that's the strong Carol I know.

"I can imagine it was quite rough, Daryl here insisted strongly that he didn't return until he found you. We sometimes had to restrain him and tie him down just to stop him from being a hazard to himself" Michonne said with an amused chuckle, Carol chuckled with her in full agreement, knowing that was a true factor when it came to the crossbow weilding man "yes, he told me that he wasn't returning home until he found me, and well here I am" Carol said with that gorgeous bright smile she always gave in moments like these "yep, here I am in the flesh" she adds with a cheerful slight laugh/giggle, the more and more I heard that cheerful sound the more my chest constricted, but keeping myself to myself I kept control over my body, my pulse and my breathing as I listened to them converse. Rick gave a small chuckle, I forgot to mention he brought Judith with him. Silly me. Thankfully Rick stood and offered me to hold her while Rick walked over to give Carol a warm hug, my attention was now on the lil ass kicker and I found myself smiling some as the infant smiled at me and grabed at my hair and nose gently "please stay with us Carol" Rick asks "I'm sorry I sent you away but you know I did it with strong reason... We'll talk things out with Tyreese over it, we'll make sure you both understand each other and that we find a solution to deal with the problem. Please, Carol..." the man was pretty much begging her. She brought his daughter back to him after all, he'd be completely bonkers if he were to turn her away from us now, and I for one, would NOT be allowing that to happen. Carol watched Rick in deep thought before looking over at me and Judith, then to Michonne and then back to Rick and smiled, so very pretty "alright, I'll stay" she said, with that I saw Rick's body relax completely as he gave the woman another hug which was full of gratefulness before he stood "alright, well... Now, where would you like to stay? We have plenty of places for you to choose from" he started as he sat back in his chair, I saw Carol thinking again "well, Daryl offered me to stay in the spare room here for the night... So I think I'll take up that offer and have a look at what's on offer tomorrow, if that's alright with you?" she asks and Rick nods "alright, I can wait for that. As for clothing and basic needs we have Beth and Maggie sorting all of those out for you as we speak, you'll have everything of the sorts ready for you by morning" he added "and if you need anything more... private for a womanly matter just come and talk to me" Michonne said and Carol gives her a soft smile and nods in agreement "i'll be sure that whatever it is you need will be either found, made and given straight to you, the many women here will make sure of that" the katana weilding woman added.

I sat there and listened to them talking for a good two hours, they mostl;y talked about things that had gone on in their times away and mostly caught up on new developments. I found out that Maggie was four months pregnant with Glen, Beth had become deeply, and romantically, involved with a man named Leo and both were thinking of settling down into the thought of a child themselves; both being very conflicted with the idea due to our... well... current daily living. Michonne and Rick had become a thing too, always around each other, always seen with each other, never leaving without the other, always leaving on searches with each other. Hell, they even patrolled the borders with each other. They had become a very close couple indeed. Carl and Tyreese had become close as well, the older man having become a sort of brotherly figure to the younger male and both were often seen practicing their aim and meele fighting techniques incase push came to shuv with things. There was so much that we had both missed, and so much more to catch up on, heck... I bet that the next few days will just be complete chaos for us as people will surround us and start questioning us endlessly, all wanting our time to catch up and such.

I also just heard that Rick would like us to have Judith tonight so he, Michonne and Carl could take their round at patrol time... I'm completely fine with this but... at the same time, I sort of wished I could have full alone time with Carol to finish off that amazing... mindblowing... possitively overpowering moment we had shared just moments before Rick knocked on my door. Oh well, I just guess maybe another night might be luckier than this one as I watched the father stand with him woman and leave after they both give Carol one more huge, closing the door behind them as they left. The moment they were gone Carol had taken Judith from me and started her mothering ways as the child smiled and giggled at her "come on, let's get you to bed" she said as I stood to show her where the spare bedroom is, I did it with my usual silence as I walk into the cozy little room where a ready made bed was, I would give a spare flashlight so she could see what she was doing as she settled the child onto the bed and started to slowly lul her off into sleep as I vanished off into the other bedroom and just pretty much flop onto the bed, staring at the ceiling in deep thought. What's going on with me? I've never acted so... what's the word? Strange? I'm not quite sure myself on what to even call the way I had just acted downstairs with Carol, nor why she acted like that either. I mean, she's given me flirts before but they were more of a playful thing than anything because she took amusement in how I'd react, but this was different to then... more forewards and more confident. I could hear her humming her lullaby to Judith from where I lay, but I couldn't see anything even as I stare at the ceiling, my thoughts weren't full of a blank ceiling, they were filled with her. She's taken over my mind and I question to myself; just what is happening? What just came over us downstairs? Why did I continue it? Why why why, everything I could ask myself starts with why... I'm finding myself desperately wanting to know the answer to all of this mass of sudden feelings. I was tired, I knew I needed to sleep... no matter how hard I tried I couldn't, all I could hear was the soothing hum of the lullaby even though it wasn't soothing me asleep at all.

I think I must have laid here for over an hour, sounds like Judith is taking a little longer to doze off this time, but the hum would soon stop to signal the infant was now asleep. I rolled to my side to stare at the blank walls for at least another hour before my mind finally let me drift off into a deep slumber with dreams full of only one person.

xxxx

It was now morning, I'm unsure of how long I slept or if I woke up several times through the night but I felt so tired as I forced myself to sit up and look around the lightly lit room groggily. Sunlight filtered through the closed curtains and I looked to the side of me where I felt warmth but I saw no one, unsure or if it was from my own body or if Carol snuck in here and some point to lay by me- sure... You're getting in way over your head, would Carol even do something like that? Although I do admit, it would have been nice to wake up next to her... With a stretch and a yawn I rise up and do the usual daily routine that any being would do, showering, maybe have a shave... All that stuff before going to see where she is, I knock the door where Judith would be but slowly open the door after getting no reply. I cautiously look in to find her cuddled up to the still sleeping Judith and I stop to stare for a little while. Carol looks so pretty when she sleeps, the light filtering through the parted curtains only added to her overall appeal as the glimmering of the raindrops were hit by the light. Looks like it rained through the night. I hesitantly walked into the room as I watched her sleeping form but I soon realised that I would have to wake her, so I gently placed a hand on her shoulder "Carol, time to wake up" I say lowly, afraid to make a louder voice incase I spooked Judith and her, I know how frightening she can be when startled from sleep. She woke slowly and looked up at me through half lidded eyes before waking more and sitting up "it's morning already?" she asks, and I nod as a reply. We watched each other for a few moments before I turn and leave the room so she can wake up and do whatever it is she did whenever she woke in the mornings.

I head downstairs when I hear the door knocking, only to find Beth and Carol were now suddenly pushing passed me and expecting to see Carol with me but they turn to me with questioning looks before looking to the stairs when Carol walked down them with Judith, who was passed to Carl and Beth pretty much attacks Carol with a hug which was returned with an amused giggle "Carol, come with us! You have to come and see this place!" Beth said joyfully, Carl agrees "I'd join you but I'm tired. I only came with Beth because dad told me to give Judith over to Glen and Maggie" the young man said, Carol just smiles "that's fine Carl. I'd love to see the town with you Beth" she said and Beth grins as Carl left with Judith. Beth would grab Carols hand then grab my wrist and drag us both out of the house, I only just managed to get my crossbow on my back before she dragged me, I had even less time to manage and close the door on the way as I found myself being pretty much dragged along with them as Beth chatted away with Carol, Daisy would soon join in with them as well but I wasn't paying attention to the women as I follow them around. My mind was elsewhere, it would be easier to say that it's on a different planet all together right now. I couldn't get her out of my head, I could still hear her delicate little sounds in my ear, feel her plush hot lips on my own and her hand gracing over my skin so tenderly. She's toxic, I'm slipping under her spell, I'm falling in love all over again and I'm very much blind to that fact for it would take a little while longer for me to even understand the situation in which my feelings were right now. Beth would be leading us around the farming plots of the town, showing Carol all the different things we grow here, we even have some chickens for eggs and looks like they managed to find a healthy dairy cow, the fat bovine looks very healthy actually as it gave a moo towards Carol as she walked by, placing a gentle hand on it's snout as she smiles.

We have all sorts here, a efficient vegetable farm, a cow, chickens, horses but no pigs. I think we learnt our lesson with eating pig meat. The milk from the cow wasn't drank either, it would only be used in cooking where the seering heat kills off any bacteria which the town doctor/scientist had proven to us, he's an odd fellow that one is but he's friendly. We had found him not long before I managed to break away from everyone to look for Carol. I don't know a lot about him but he seems alright, it looks like he's helped out a lot here with his research but I'm more intent on being by Carol right now and I was doing just that; walking next to her as she, Beth and Daisy talked about girly things that I wasn't hearing as my mind continued to live in last night's moment- I reeled back suddenly and rubbed my face as laughter burst out next to me; looking over to find that all 3 of them and some others nearby had just watched me walk right bang smack into a wall, I just stare at them all and pretend I don't even see and hear them as I kept walking with the 3 women who were still giggling away at me "are you okay Mr Dixon?" Daisy asks through her cute little giggles "you seem very unfocused, Daryl" Beth chimed in. I just sigh and stare at her which only made the pair grin more, Carol chuckled and waved a hand at them to get them to stop before cupping my face and looking over me for any possible injury, I only had a small graze; nothing major "he's alright girls, I think he shook himself up more than anything, right pookie?" she said, clearly enjoying this just as much as the other two were. I just sigh again and nod which soon got their mind off of me and continued to walk around the farming plots. Pookie... I hadn't heard that for a VERY long time, I found it a little embarassing really but I wouldn't complain as I followed after them with a nose that felt a little sore from the collision, but my mind was taken away from the throbbing in my face as my mind started to give me an endless loop of feeling her hands cup my face.

xxxx

Beth pulled us around the farming area for a good hour and half before we finally got to the other places. She showed Carol where all the laundry went, where ammunitions were stored, where supplies are stored and where all the relaxations would be such as massages, therapy, so on so on. Our storage buildings were huge, fully stocked and plentiful for now, while the laundry building had several people working in there scrubbing clothes in a very old fashioned way with a large tub of water and scrubbing boards while there were guards positioned at the ammunitions and food supplies 24/7 with rotating shifts of who's guarding. I had found out that the massaging was a new thing, and I found myself a little curious on having one to help get rid of the tension in my muscle but that would be much later in which I'd probably decide to let someone I hardly speak to invade my personal space, hell; I already have my mind being invaded almost constantly right now but I'm more than happy to have her in my thoughts after I went through so much just to find her and bring her back. Daisy and Beth had left our sides when we heard that Maggie wanted us, so that's where we were going right now actually, we would spend some time there conversing with the mother to be about how things have been, catching up with things we had missed out on, all that sort of stuff. We would also talk about how it's been on the road for us until Maggie and Carol began to talk amonsgt themselves about more... womanly matters. At this point I had tuned out and began to become lost to my thoughts; just what happened last night anyway...? Was it a spur of the moment kind of deal, or did it have a hidden message that I was currently blind to? It felt so nice... I come back to reality and come face to face with Maggie, almost flying from my seat as she pretty much scared the living crap out of me, which earned me a highly amused laugh from the woman who now had to sit down to gasp for air at finding my reaction extremely funny, she even shnortled a few times "oh g-god ahaha, Daryl calm down" the woman went on, Carol joining in with amused chuckling "ohhh my, I have neh had a laugh like this for a wh-whilhahaha" I huff some and just watch her and wait until she was done. It took her several moments to finally stop shnortling and breathed "ohhh, sorry about that Daryl but that was just absolutely hilarious. You alright? You're very spaced out" she asked, keeping as many giggles down as she could "yes, why?" I ask with my usual tone and she waved a hand gently "oh nothing, nothing. Just seems odd for you to pretty much stare at the ceiling like you're lifeless or something" Maggie said "he's done that all morning, he walked into a wall earlier too due to it" Carol said, which made Maggie burst into laughter again as I just sigh and tolerate it. Well... At least she's laughing, it's been a long time since I heard such laughter, full of joy and amusement. Glenn had just arrived as well, giving questioning looks to his wife and to us as I just sit there and ignore them while Carol had a hard time calming the woman and herself, they explain to Glenn what went on and he just smiles and gives a little laugh "wow, that's certainly something. Anyway, hey Carol" the man said, and he hugged her welcomingly and she returned the hug. At least Glenn wasn't breaking down into a fit of tears caused by intense laughter... for now anyway. Maggie would eventually cool down and hug upto Glenn on the couch as they both talk with Carol, Glenn having his turn to catch up with her after such a long time of being away. Finally... their attention wasn't on me anymore... I relax fully and just space out again, I don't care if they're going to talk about it or question me about it; not even I fully understood just what the hell is going on with my brain, so how am I meant to answer their questions about it.

I would come back to reality at their laughter, but found out they were only laughing at the good times and I decided I would listen to their conversation for a little while. We sat there talking with them for several hours before Carol stood with a stretch "well, it's been lovely catching up with you guys but I'll take my leave now. I heard they sectioned off a part of the forest and made a garden out of it and I'd really love to see it" she said, I stood not long after she did "alright, well be sure to come over again alright, darlin? We'd love for you to come and keep us company again!" Maggie said, giving her another hug after Glenn did "yeah, and maybe next time we'll finally get some convo out of Daryl too" Glenn said with a chuckle and I just roll my eyes at him, which only made him chuckle more. We said our goodbyes and left their house, heading off down the streets to the area that was urned into a garden.

xxxx

It took us thirty minutes to walk there, and we would find ourselfs sitting in a small wooden Gazebo with a perfect view of the forest where the trees were dotted, and many many flowers were growing in thick patches around the walkways that had been made. I heard that the people here had carefully removed several trees and eventually managed to turn the wood into more useful things, this Gazebo being one of them. I sat there in thought as I watch a Cherokee Rose in silence. I plucked one of those once and gave it to Carol... We had hoped for so long, searched so hard, and for what...? I remember seeing her tears, seeing her heart breaking into the tiniest of pieces, knowing that she would never hold her daughter ever again... It made my chest go tight just at the thought of seeing her cry that day as I held onto her to stop her from running to the zomibified Sophia, knowing that if I let her... she would have been bitten and we would have lost her too. I glance over to Carol to find her staring out at the garden with such amasement, she found this place beautiful, and I was finding her more beautiful than the garden itself. I felt myself becoming more and more lost to her the more I look at her, those amazing green eyes, that smile so sweet with those plush inviting lips that felt so warm on mine. I looked away when she turned and walked towards me, sitting next to me and hugging up to my arm and resting her head on my shoulder. If she were to lay her head on my shoulder right now she'd hear my heart beating like a jackhammer. It felt like it could burst out of my chest any moment now. She chuckled when she felt me stiffen but she wouldn't move and I would slowly begin to relax "so, why have you been so distant today, Pookie?" she asked me playfully and I shrug, staring off into the distance. Oh, she knows full well why I'm distant.. I can hear it in her teasing tone of voice. She would giggle in a devilish way "is it because of last night?" she asks, and I would go completely rigid next to her and she chuckled some, just hugging upto my arm more and linking her fingers with mine "it's alright you know... I did what I did with reason" she continued as I listened "maybe... I just want more time with you, alone... and see what happens" she added, I could quickly feel my heart picking up it's speed as my breathing seemed to almost stop for a moment, she's toxic... crawling under my skin. She's pinpointing me in the most fragile areas of my emotions and god damn; she's good at it too! I heard her say my name with such softness that I instantly turn my head as if I were asked a question, only to find we were nose to nose again and she was smiling at me oh so beautifully. The sun was setting soon as well, and the slightly pinkish tone to the sky and clouds made the area around us slightly tinted and I couldn't help but stare into those gorgeous green eyes as they look at me with such affection- "still flirting are we Carol?" Ricks voice was heard and I look away almost instantly and stare at the nearest tree. Carol chuckled and hugged upto my arm more as Rick and Michonne joined us "maybe" she said playfully "what about you two? I'm guessing you're hear to be alone as well" she said with a smile and Rick just gives a small chuckle while Michonne smiles "yeah, but we don't mind sharing for a little. I heard Daryl walked into a wall today. Are you alright, brother?" he asks me and I glance over "yeah.. I'm fine" I reply, Rick would leave it at that even though he clearly found the thought of me walking straight into a wall to be a highly amusing thing. Michonne would give a small giggle of amusement with Carol but no intense laughter broke out "ah well, if you wanna daydream, space out, disconnect, whatever it is that keeps your mind off stress then let it be" Rick said, waving a hand before linking fingers with Michonne who hugged up next to him "Carol, I'm not sure how I can ever repay you for looking after Judith all this time... Just name it, anything. Please, I want to repay you" he said and Carol thought "hmmm, maybe a full massage and therapy lession and a horse ride around the entire town area sounds fun" she said with a cheeky smile and Rick grins "sure, we can do that. We'll even let you ride the white horse we found last month. she's a little bumpy but usually good at being ridden, but are you sure that's all you want? Carol... You brought back to me the very thing I thought was eaten... Your rewards should be far, far more greater" he said, but Carol shook her head and smiled warmly "I'll stick to what I said Rick, but I do thank you for wanting to offer more but that's not who I am, I can't just... accept loads. Your happiness is more than thanks to me but I'll still go for that massage and horse ride" she said with a chuckle, Rick would chuckle with her "then a massage and horse ride it is. Just come find us tomorrow when you're ready for your special treatement" Michonne said warmly, currently more busy on just spending time with her man

We would sit there and talk with them for a couple of hours until it got dark, me and Carol would be the first to leave the garden since Rick and Michonne said they often stayed here to gaze up at the moon and stars, but I would much rather follow carol right now as she walked along the streets to enjoy the night life here while the electric was on before it would turn off for the night completely "it's so nice here... it's a shame not all of them joined us from Greencove" Carol said "on the upside if we want to go see them... It's only a week away" I said, and she nodded with agreement. We would see Beth walking hand in hand with the man called Leo. he was tall and slim with a handsome face and black hair, blue eyes and a clean shaven face. He looks more athletic than bulking with muscle and he would be walking with an arm held up slightly with Beth linked and hugging up to said arm, she looks very much in love with the man as they walked by. Beth would see us and smile with a small wave, which I returned with a nod and Carol waved back as we walked side by side, but not arm in arm... Which I kinda... would have liked really. My fingers twitch as I seriously consider taking her hand in mine, but she would have beaten me to it as she hugged up to me and linked fingers with me again, walking down the streets with her head on my shoulder... and there it goes again; that jackhammer is trying to burst out of my chest once more as I shyly strengthen the grip slightly in our holding hands which rewarded me with a bit of a firmer arm hug as we slowly made our way to my little home, and the best part is... We don't have to watch Judith tonight and everyone seems busy, so it looks like I'm going to be all alone with her, all alone to finish what we started- oh man, get your brain out of the gutter will you?! I quickly slam the door shut on my thoughts of sexual desire the moment they tried to manifest in my brain, surely I'm more of a man than that. I won't let my mind drift into such a thing... A woman shouldn't be seen as something to rid tension on, no way will I let that happen when I'm around. Poor woman had enough of that shit with her scumbag, slimeball husband, if I were to be hers; I'd make sure she'd get the respect she deserves as a woman. Wait, why am I thinking of that...? Am I really already so close to her that I'd actually like to be hers and hers alone? The strange thought made my chest constrict tightly with an odd sensation that almost felt like floating in zero gravity. As I walk the streets with her, it was like everything around me was melting away and the only thing around me was here, clung to my arm and resting her head on my shoulder as we moved onwards. The touch felt so delicate, as if she were afraid I were made of glass or something, yet firm enough to prevent me from falling and shattering; but I was more afraid of letting that happen to her than of it happening to me. I want nothing more than to hold her tight and treat her right... but the more I realise the things that I'm feeling I find myself being to drawn to her more and more as the minutes pass.

After a long one hour walk we finally turn down the street where my house is, it looks like everyone else has absconded to the safety of their homes and possibly to bed, the electricity just went off as well judging by the sudden decrease of light everywhere. Thankfully the moon was full tonight and giving just enough light for us to see; but really we were used to seeing in the dark to an extent, having become an extreme necessity after all the many years we had been surviving in the wilds and such. Low light levels weren't much of an issue for us as we easily walked to the house without a problem, entering the dark room and just settling down after the long day. I put my crossbow away and rubbed my nose... it still hurt a little but was nothing more than a annoyance. I would do what I needed to do and slump onto the couch next to Carol, but instead of talking I ended up just spacing out again, only to almost fly right out of my seat when Carol pretty much throws herself on me. She would laugh some at my silly reaction as she side straddled my lap and slipped her arms around my shoulders and just cuddled up to me, resting her head onto my chest and giving a small, light giggle... Well, looks like she can hear the way my heart is going now; there's no hiding that from her anymore. She didn't move away, nor did she question. she just relaxes into me and stayed where she was, even when I let my arms hug around her waistline gently. We would stay like this for what felt like eternity, an eternity I didn't want to end; but like everything... it had to. She would look up at me with that loving look she would always give, shining brightly even in the dark room. The moon would filter in enough light from the parted curtains to give us enough view of each others faces, her lips were close to mine... So close I could feel her warm breath and our noses would be pressed together lightly and we wouldn't move, we would just stay like this all night, we would even drift off to sleep like this; finding warmth from each others bodies and comfort from just being there together.

xxxx

I woke late afternoon the next day. I would be laying on the couch with a thin blanket draped over me and I got up, looking around; Carol wasn't in the room. I force myself up off the couch to see where she was, finding out she wasn't in the house so I grab my weapon and head out of the house to see where she was. I could feel panic rising up in me; please don't be gone... My nerves would cool down when I hear some laughter nearby, she was walking up the street with Maggie and Beth and chatting away and I take a moment to cool my nerves down, screaming at myself mentally for panicking so hard for nothing. I sigh then stare as Beth comes torpedoing towards me at deadly speed and throwing herself on me in an almost back breaking hug before she let me go then started dragging me over to the others via the wrist before I could even do anything to retaliate "come on Daryl, we're going horse riding!" she said joyously. I just silently go along with them asthe 3 of them chat with each other as we were now being lead to the stables "okay, so sadly we only have 3 horses" Maggie said "so if Daryl wants to join in he's gonna have to share with someone" she added, and Beth grins "he should share with Carol!" she said and Maggie smirks "yeah, that sounds like a great idea, right Carol?" Maggie asks her and Carol chuckled and smirked playfully "I won't say no, after all... Someone's got to treat me like a lady, right?" she said, tauntingly playful as usual and she, Maggie and Beth burst out into devious laughter as they give me glances; only to laugh more when I would stare at them blankly, it's not like I can get away either... Beth's grip on my wrist was like a vice grip; they meant business and I have no idea just how much Maggie knows or figured out with the way I've been acting but she's upto something... I think... It would take us around fifteen minutes to reach the stables and there would be a white horse, black horse and a brown horse in there, all three of which would come to the gate of the barn to greet us expectantly, I watched Carol stroke their noses gently as they whinny at her and we all enter the stable and fit their harnesses on them. Maggie smiles as Beth helped her up onto the black horse before she easily easily climbs onto the brown horse, which is the smallest horse. Carol would just smile at me and lift her arms some with a cheeky wink and I sigh, moving behind her and helped the small woman up to reach the saddle with her foot; this white horse is a huge stallion and once I was sure Carol was on safely I'd climb up behind her with a little trouble but I made it, we both fit into the saddle snuggly and I eard Beth and Maggie chuckling at us from behind as I was left to the steering of the creature, following them out of the stable with a steady trot after getting the horse to realise they were being told to move. I stare blankly as Maggie smirks at me ad Carol chuckled, leaning into me gently "why are you smirking at me?" I finally ask Maggie and she chuckled "just never seen you with a shaven face before, and because of the way you acted yesterday" she said and I sigh, both Carol and Beth giggle as Maggie pretty much backed me into a corner "and the way you look at her, let's not forget that" Maggie continued, I'm sure her aim is to torment me! Carol chuckles "come on Maggie, let's not break him" she said, defending me while finding great amusement from the poking ways of the mother to be as the four of us rode down the streets with the horses side by side. "so, why did you walk into that wall, Daryl?" Beth asks and I simply shrug, not even I'm all too sure why my brain completely shut down on me for that moment. Our heads would turn at a squeal and we saw Rick, Michonne and Judith sat on deckchairs nearby enjoying the sun as the small infant squeels over at as, pointing at the horses; Rick would smile and point too while uttering baby talk to the child who just giggles more while watching the horses trot by, waving when Carol, Maggie and Beth wave over to them. Looks like Judith's settled in very fast with her father, and the man himself was very joyful as he plays with his daughter; who squealed even louder in delight. It was nice to see; joy, it was nice to hear. All the little things that made people feel good and all the sounds that people longed for; it was all right here in this town for now. Laughs and chatter filled the air around us as townspeople walked by and did their daily chores and such, the farming plots were busy and the weather was just right to bring us plentiful stock while the cow would be being milked and the chickens would be laying their eggs. All of these different people, from all sorts of backrounds, coming together as one to survive in a world where all we could do was try and live for as long as we can. For now, there was peace.

We rode the horses through the entire town for a few hours, Maggie would only poke at me a few times about what's going on in my head but each time she'd have no success. It looks like she gave up for now as we rode the horses back through town and back to the stables where we'd get off and put the saddles away. Moments later Rick would come to us with Tyreese "Carol, I know you're trying to enjoy your evening but we need to get this out of the way" he said, Tyreese would remain silent and just watch Carol and she sighs some and looks down with a small nod, following after the pair as I follow behind in silence. We would be lead to Ricks house and we enter, taking seats on the couches as we sat and watched each other in silence for a small while. Tyreese would be the first to talk "how could you do it Carol...?" he asks sadly and the woman looks down sadly, hugging herself as if to protect herself, she was sat next to me "I did it because I thought that it would help stop the spread of the illness... I didn't know it would turn out like this. I don't know how to change what I did, nor how to make up for it, if... killing me is in your interest then I guess I deserve that" she said, my chest constricted painfully to the extent I almost stopped breathing and I looked to Tyreese then back to Carol in extreme worry, already on alert incase the man tried anything. Rick would be alert as well and Tyreese glared over at her but his look softened and he sighed loud and heavy "Carol... I'm not going to kill you... I can't bring myself to even THINK of wanting to do that. I just wish... things could have gone better, and things didn't end up like they were... Hell, we're all going to die eventually anyway; I'm not going to grudge on you for trying to stop a deadly illness spread, I just wish it didn't have to be her.. of all people, god; why her?" Tyrese said, the question wasn't aimed at Carol but Tyreese was still upset over it all, but at least we could relax with knowing he wasn't going to harm Carol right now and the woman would wipe her eyes "I'm so sorry Tyreese... I really, really am" she choked out over her tears and there was that feeling again... Seeing her cry like this, looking so weak and fragile.. I shift over the seats and pull her to me to comfort her as she leaned into me as she covered her face with both hands and sobbed lightly. Tyreese sighs and stood, walking over and plopping down next to her, placing a firm, yet gentle, hand on her shoulder; giving it a light squeeze as he sat there in silence. Carol would look up at him after a moment and place a hand over his and he gives her a smile, it was a sad smile but he was sincere with it "what's past, is passed Carol. I'm willing to give another chance... You're a good woman, I kow you did it with good intent. Things happen all the time, but why let that stop us from being who we are" he said, wiping away some tears from her cheek as she gave him a sad smile and hugged him, which he returned comfortingly; patting her back lightly in their short hug "starting tomorrow we'll start over, no more bad feeling, no more conflict. We gotta keep working as a team so I'm not gonna let this get to me, you should do the same" he said to her and stood after she nods in agreement "well, I've talked enough. I have chores I need to be doing..." he said, walking out. I saw him wipe his eyes some as he walked through the door. The air between them is very awkward, but he's willing to try and let go of the past and try to think of the future with everyone. Rick would sit next to her now and stroke her hair to try and reasure the still sobbing woman who was pretty much clinging to me. Even Rick has some regrets, we all have regrets... We're a strong group, we've gone through so much yet we keep going, no matter what's been thrown at us.

Carol would sob between us for a little while before she'd cool down, after that we would talk until her mind was off it more and her cheery smiles started to come back as we spoke about the good times we had during the travels we had shared. Rick and Carol would have a cup of tea together in this time while I remained my usual silent self, answering questions that I felt comfortable with answering, but I would mainly be quiet due to the fact that my mindwas drifting once more. Seeing her cry like that today... It sturred some things up inside of me that I hadn't felt before., and as I held her to comfort her in her moment of weakness I felt ready to attack Tyreese if he had made a move to hurt her, I will defend this woman with my very life if I have to. Today I found out that I HATE seeing her cry... Tears? I've seen so many of those to last me a lifetime, but whenever she cried; even before now... I always felt like I needed to protect her from whatever it is that made her sad. I kept thinking to myself, over and over and over, why am I feeling so odd? Why do I feel like I'm floating every time she hugs up close to me? Why does my heart flutter whenever she looks at me? Seeing me deep in thought, Rick called me several times before speaking once he got my attention "are you okay, Daryl?" he asks "you're very distant again" he added, I just shrug "I'm fine, just thinking on some things is all" I said, Rick's face told me that he wasn't entirely satisfied with my answer and I just stare for a few moments "personal things" was all I had to say before Rick nods his head "alright, then I won't pry. Just know to talk if there's something you need to get out, it's unusual for you to be so... distant" Rick said, Carol just chuckles "I'm sure he's fine, Rick. Anyway, we should head off now" she said, standing "thank you for the tea, even if it's cold it's still enjoyable" she added with a warm smile and Rick smiles back with a nod, standing to walk her out. I would instantly stand up and follow after her, Rick would just look at me with the same questioning look as he had earlier but decided not to push at me with more questions about it, as we left him to himself. It looks like the sun is starting to set, so me and Carol decided to just stroll the streets together before deciding to retire to the house. she still hadn't chosen where she wants to live in the town; so it looks like she'll probably stay with me until she decides. I don't mind though, I like the company, we've been together nonstop for a while now and it would feel odd not being in her company through the nights, and falling asleep on the couch with her in my arms last night only sealed it; I'd like another night like that... Drifting into slumber with our arms around each other... Daisy would skip over to us and smile "hello Mr Dixon, Carol" she said with a bright smile "hello Daisy, what is it?" Carol asks "well... I'd just like to give you these. I was told to bring them to you so you could sample them and decide on what you'd like when you eventually decide to get a massage. Maggie told me to bring them" she said cheerfully and handed her a bag, which Carol took slightly cautiously and peeked into it to see bottles of scented rubbing oils. the bottles were clear and from different things and the oils inside were most likely made by Maggie herself. Carol smiles at the girl "thanks you Daisy, be sure to tell Maggie I said thanks if you're going back to her" she said, and Daisy nods with a grin and skips off back down the way she came, she'd run into Carl and poke his nose and took his comic before bolting off giggling, Carl groans and chased after her as Carol chuckled at the sight as we continued to walk towards my house while she would open the bottles and sniff each one. She would offer me to smell them too but I wasn't very fond on the smells of them, the one that smelt like lavender smelt okay though I guess. Let's skip right on ahead to later on shall we?

xxxx

After we reached the house, I would set up a flashlight so we could see a bit better in the room as I put my weapons aside while Carol would continue looking through the bottles of rubbing iol with a constant pretty smile on her face while I just wander around the room to do little things of my own. We would be silent for a couple of hours before her voice broke through the air "Daryl, mind getting rid of this trapped nerve for me?" she asks, having probably got it from riding the horse earlier, it was a bit bumpy after all. I stop what I'm doing and walk over to sit next to her as she turned her back for me as she tells me where the pesky nerve was and I would firmly try and loosen it for her with my thumbs. I had a flashback... I did this once for her at the prison, she had flirted with me a lot at that point too. I sooth out the knots of the muscles on the aching area which in turn would help release the nerve that was troubling her "thank you Daryl, I think it's out now" she said and I'd continue for a few moments more, just to make sure, before I stopped and just sat there; relaxing "not used to horse riding, don't be surprised if you're stiff in the morning" I said, and she chuckles and sat back, smiling up at me "you'll probably suffer in the morning too. I wouldn't be surprised if your body is stiff when you wake up, or something else will" she said, smirking at me playfully as I roll my eyes and stare at her. Did she really just turn it into something naughty? "especially if I decide to sleep by you tonight, again" she added, shifting up and leaning onto my shoulder as I shift very slightly and clear my throat awkwardly. Yeah... She's totally hitting on me right now, but I sort of like it actually. Not sure why I'm liking it, but I'm really enjoying the thrill of it, my heart feeling like it could burst out of my chest any given moment, the light floating feeling that my senses are currently having. due to me getting wrapped up in my thoughts at this, I failed to realise she had moved; only to come back to reality when I feel her sitting on my lap. This time she would be full on straddling me instead of sidewards, and her chest was pretty much eye level; I stare then glance away and blink a few times and Carol just laughs and cups my face, forcing me to look up at her "you know, you don't have to be shy right?" she said to me, but I couldn't bring myself to move or even reply as her beautiful green eyes lock with mine. the light of the torch made it look like they were glittering slightly, or am I just seeing things, wait... Is my name being called? There it was again... and again.. and again... I break back into reality once more when her hands rub my cheeks slightly "hey... are you okay?" she asks, sounding worried, eyes full of concern "yeah.." I mumble quietly, still looking into her eyes and her look softens as she gives me a warm smile, has she caught on yet? Maybe she did, she was getting comfy on me and soon kissing my lips, causing me to hug around her lower back lightly and giving those tender, warm kisses back as gently as she was giving them. Her hands would slide down from my face and over my torso, feeling her fingers trace over the muscle gently before sliding up my shirt and onto bare skin. She would be able to feel my slightly quickened breathing and the jackhammering of my heart on her hands, which made her kiss me far more passionately.

The kiss wasn't like the last one, this one wasn't lust filled or heated; it was tender, loving... affectionate and I found myself becoming lost to it's sensation as her lips claimed mine repeatedly and our bodies pressed against each others. She would keep me hear like this for several moments before pulling away and pulling me up with her via the hands, grabbing the torch so we could see as we walk up the dark stairs and into my room. She would turn the torch off and put it aside before pulling me onto the bed sudden, and I couldn't help but flinch a little at not expecting it; I would now be on my hands and knees above her and the moonlight filtering through the curtains would lightly outline her face, her beautiful eyes gazing up into my own as she tangles her hands into my hair and pulls me down gently for another kiss while her legs slide up mine slowly until they were at my hips, pulling at me slightly to make me lay down on her as we lock lips once more; just more passionate this time as our bodies press together and my hands would slide down her sides and up her her shirt, but they'd only rest on her soft sides, giving light rubs due to our movements. She feels so soft and warm, smooth skin that felt like silk. My lips would move away from hers and trail to her jawline before down her neck, our movements were becoming more rhythmatic and we'd soon be grinding against each other lightly as our breaths quicken; filling the quiet room as our breaths were steadily becoming heavier. I would lock my lips to the crook of her neck and suck at the skin lightly which rewarded me with a soft sound coming from her throat, but I guess the light grinding movements of our hips contributed to that as as would push my head back by enough to remove her shirt and I would have froze if I wasn't too busy doing other things; she was wearing a standard plain white bra that looked old and faded from time and use. I didn't stare for too long at her chest area, my mouth would have found itself at the crook of her neck again while Carol would slide her hands down my torso and pull at the belt some, only this time I would notice what she's doing; unlike last time, where she pretty much caught me completely off guard. This time I'll make sure to keep as much focus on what she's doing as I can, wanting to enjoy the moment instead of spacing out during it. My hands slowly slid up her sides and to her back to unclip the scrawny looking bra, loosening it on her and my hands slide back to her front and slowly over her chest. She would arch her back up and press her chest into my hands as I gently feel and massage them. She wasn't very big, nor very small; perfectly sized to fit into the shape of my hands neatly. Her hands would now be undoing my belt and the buttons to my pants before sliding up my torso and pulling the shirt along with it, my mouth leaving the crook of her neck as my shirt leaves my bodyand carelessly gets thrown aside to where hers is, and the bra would join it as I sit back onto my legs and gaze down at her. She would be looking up at me so tenderly with half lidded eyes and a soft smile, there was no sultry gaze... no lust filled smirk, it was full of affection and personally; I found that far more appealing than a lusting gaze. She looks so beautiful laying there, sure she's half naked but still beautiful. Her skin is smooth and almost perfect, the only imperfections were light scars here and there but they didn't bother me. Are we really going to do this...? Don't back out now, Dixon, don't be a chicken. She wants this; why else would she be laying half naked on the bed with our lowers grinding lightly against each other?

Our breathing sounded heavy, she would lock me in her gorgeous gaze and I found my hands were already moving before I could make them move myself. I would be undoing her belt and buttons, then slowly pulling all her lower clothings off; seeing her excitement once again. Only this time no one was knocking the door and the pesky clothings would be thrown to the side... There she was, naked right underneath me... Looking as beautiful as ever as she layed still; watching me intently as I dispose of all of our clothes completely and threw them off the bed. Before I could lean down to kiss her she would have sat up to claim my lips in hers lovingly as my breathing quickens rapidly when I feel a warm hand sliding over my lowers, fingers curling around the member lightly but with a slight firmness as she soothed her hand up and down. If I found the grinding arousing; this was certainly a whole new level that's for sure. I felt my hips press into the touch slightly as she lays back slowly, keep me gripped in her moving hand while her lips kept mine busy. She would let my member go when I was almost laying on her fully and I used a free hand to align myself against her before pushing lightly at the excited entrance, we both gasp lightly between kisses as I enter her body slowly, feeling the tight walls cling to me as slow movements eventually helped me push into her fully. She would rub my back soothingly as she could feel me shivvering lightly from the excitement and shock of the feeling I was now feeling with her as the sensation made me grind into her lightly on pure impulse as she broke our kiss to moan softly to each grind, hugging to me closely as my lips busied themselves with the back of her shoulder, since it was the only thing I could reach due to how close she was holding herself to me while our bodies grind agaonst each other firmly but slow. She would whisper to me, saying it was okay if I wanted to be rougher; but honestly... I didn't want to be rough yet, I was enjoying this too much to want to speed it along; so I just add a little more speed to the movements and the grinding became light thrusts which causes her back to arch upwards into me as her sounds now added light groans into the mixture of soft moans and heated breaths, the sounds of her alone was making me feel more and more aroused as the minutes pass by and I would soon find myself thrusting into her firmly at a steady pace and the room would be filled of her pleasured moans as her hands tangle themselves into my hair again. I'd give a light grunt every now and then from the sensation and once she stopped clinging to me I sat back onto my legs and hold her hips, pulling her into my thrusts lightly as I watch her lay slumped to her back with her head thrown back and her back arching as I continue to thrust into her sensitive walls.

After several more moments I would stop completely and turn her body to the side slightly, pulling one leg up over my shoulder and pressing into her as I lean over her slightly, earning a loud, pleasured gasp as I push into her body deeply in this new position and I began to grind lightly as our lips locked once more in a loving, passionate and heated kiss. As her light moans fill my mouth, I heard they were quite muffled and to me it gave me a little more confidence... I don't want this getting too loud and... Well, someone will come and butt in and ruin the moment. I would give her firmer thrusts to test how loud she would go, each thrust becoming harder than the last and soon enough I would have a steady pace going with the hardest thrusts I could give and each one would give a light scream sort of moan into the kiss, I very much liked this sound; it would invite me to add more speed to the movements and her sounds became more and more desperate as I felt her body heating up greatly along with my own and before I knew it I would be leaning into her more and thrusting fast right into her sweet spot; screaming moans, muffled by the kisses, filled the room but it wasn't very loud thanks to the muffling and our bodies would be going mad over the sensation the position was giving us. I was becoming breathless very fast and I broke the kiss to pant for air, letting her pleasured sounds fill the room even more as I only became more rougher with her as I could feel myself reaching my peek of excitement. I heard sweet whispers in my ear saying that I was getting te right spot and not to stop as her light screams turn into desperate moans in my ear; signalling she too was reaching her peek. I would do this with her for many more minutes, minutes turning into tens of minutes, and those tens of minutes turned intowhat I could guess to be an hour until finally our bodies clash and stay still as we reached our peek, the orgasm itself felt like it was ripping my body to pieces and the feeling was almost earth shattering as my back stiffens in delight while her back arched upwards in an almost perfect U shape before she'd slump back down and i almost fall onto her. the only thing keeping me up would be the fact I'm on my hands and knees as we both pant very hard and very desperately for air as we let our bodies cool down from the experience. After several moments I would pull out of her and slowly move to the side and slump to my side, instantly pulling her near me as I hug to her closely. She would chuckle softly and pull the blanket over us before turning to her side and wrapping her arms around my shoulders, tangling her fingers into my hair and pulling me into a passionate kiss which I returned instantly. I didn't need words right now, I was content enough on just feeling whatever it was she had to say... Touch was all I needed to understand that I was falling madly in love with this woman and I most likely wouldn't say no to anything she requested of me as we kissed through the night; eventually to drift off into slumber.

Only thing was... The next morning I would wake to screaming...

-xx-

Okay guys, here it is. Chapter 7. I hope it's okay and enjoyable! Again, I'm sorry it's taken me this long, please don’t hate me for it :P

Next chapter will most likely be the last Chapter (don't kill me for what will be in it either, it won't be what you think it is! ;) )


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the AMC The Walking Dead Characters. Rated M for Mature. A LOT of death for this chapter; or is there none? I guess you'll have to read the chapter to find out exactly what the entire scene is ;)

Maybe a little overboard with the drama but... This was all I could think up.

VERY Intense scenes here, nice amount of gore as well for this chapter, What you're about to read won't be what it seems :) oh, and one more thing; don't skip ahead to see the ending; just read it and keep your suspsense going :D well anyway; here's the last chapter; enjoy :)

P.S. don't hate me, you'll find out why I say not to hate me. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the gore before finding out the truth of such an horrific opening to the chapter. and uh... try to enjoy my terrible attempt of zomie screams... (i'm also not sure if this will be a big chapter or not) (also for a quicker note... i ran out of ideas completely so... yeah this chapter might be slow and very sucky...)

-xx-

A Rose in the Apocalypse

-xx-

CHAPTER EIGHT - My Rose in the Apocalypse

-xx-

"RAAAAAEEERGGGH" the sounds of things breaking rang loudly, walls were being forced down, people were running, bullets were flying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH" the flashing of dirty, blood filled teeth with hands stretched out in attempt to grab victims.

"aaeergghh" festering bodies, maggots oozing from the skin.

"AAAHHHH" the sounds of masses shuffling, teeth chattering as they bit at the air.

the cries of the infected fill the air, the loud moans and gurgled screeches of the herd strike through the air like a knife through hot butter, the cries of the living cut through it even faster as the sky looked like it had turned red. People ran through the streets, fleeing in terror as the masses of dead bodies shift onwards, bringing down anything they got their hands and teeth on; the dumb, the elderly and the slow were the first to go... those who panick and get themselves cornered would find themse;ves being ripped of their innards and being chewed on while they're alive; their cries split into the air the loudest... Carol would be at the Gazebo in the garden, using her trusty knife on the heads of the infected that got too close; she was protecting Daisy while Beth was nearby hugging upto the terrified girl. Tyrees would be near a large group of the infected, slashing away with the 2 pronged side of the hammer with a machete in the other hand; but he would cry out when the infected overpower him with their numbers... sinking their teeth into his thoat and arms, others would rip at his stomach and his intestines would spill out as he falls into the savage biting. The young couple he was trying to protect would become victim to the herd soon after and their screams rip through the air savagely as the teeth of the infected peeled away at their faces and limbs. Carol almost breaks down into tears at the sight as she was slowly being pushed back from the intensity of the herd's size and she would grab Daisy and Beth and drag them off into an emptier location; hoping to find somewhere to barricade themselves. Beth would scream loudly, covering her mouth as she would stare in terror at her lover, Leo, currently being devoured; his face frozen in terror of his last moments as the blood drained from his body, the masses of innards spewing over his sides as the greedy, hungry hands of the infected ate away at his lifeless body. Her knees went weak but Carol pulled her onwards without stop as she tries to get them to Maggie's house which was just around the corner on the other street. All around them the cries od the dead and the living went on as more fell victim, the massive number of the herd behind the ones in the town were growing and growing and more filled into the streets...

SLASH!

Michonne's sword would be heard slicing through the dead effortlessly as she would be seen running towards Carol, Beth and Daisy, telling them to hurry as she cuts a path for them as they head to Maggie's house. Her katana would slice through bone like it were paper, blood flew each time she gave a mighty swing of her weapon, cutting heads off in her wake while the other 3 women follow behind her. They stop momentarily to try and save Dasiy who had been grabbed by a walker; their attempt was useless as several infected quickly latch onto the small woman, tearing her to pieces slowly as Beth was forced to let her hand go as both Caroll and Maggie pry her away from the girl, fighting against Beth's surprising strength. Michonne made some noise when a walker almost latched onto her shoulder; her face sprayed with blood when a gun sounded loudly and the walker that tried to bite her was dead, Rick and Carl were now helping the women, They asked them where they were going and Carol said to go to Maggie's house, questioning Rick about Judith... Rick had to pretty much carry Carol the rest of the way as she broke down into a vicious crying fit at hearing sweet little Judith was... gone... She had become motheringly close to the infant, it struck her like a bolt of lightning. Michonne would continue cutting their path through the infected as Carol dragged Beth with them, Rick carrying Carol who had gone completely weak at the news. Soon they would be barricaded in Maggie's house with her and Glenn. She would be holding her sister to try and comfort her and Rick would try to comfort me as Carl and Glenn find things to barricade the door with. Carol would rock back and forth holding herself as she tried to get as hold of what's going on around her as Beth continued to break down into tears before suddenly jumping up and running for the back door, helping Carl and Rick keep it shut while everyone spring into action in attempt to barricade both entrances of the house; the heavy barricade of the front door wasn't enough.. the numbers of the hoards would be too much and Carl's yell would be heard along with Ricks and Beths as the back door would be overrun and the three of them were now falling victim to the herd's insatiable appetite. Within that moment Glenn and Maggie would pull Carol away from the couch and force her upstairs when Rick screamed at them to run as he shot at as many infected as he could while they chowed down on his body; using the last bullet on himself before he bled out. Carl would have done the same thing but Beth? Poor Beth died fast...

Beth's throat would have been ripped out, she would have died within minutes, possibly seconds, of being swarmed as she lay there lifeless. Carl would have had most of his arm eaten by the time he got around to shooting himself and Rick? Poor Rick had to do all of that with his innards spilling everywhere while bloodloss and shock ripped at his body; barely having the strength to put a bullet in his own brain; luckily he did... He did not deserve to return as a walker thirsting for flesh.

BANG BANG

Glenn's gun would sound as he shot down walkers that attempted to walk up the stairs while Maggie and Carol hid away in the bedroom, where Maggie had began to pant; saying something's wrong as she held her stomach painfully and collpased. Carol would panick and try to help the woman that was quickly becoming lethargic. She would help the woman lay down on the bed, looking around and out the window; it's empty in the back garden now...? She thinks to herself before going back to Maggies side and helping to try and calm her down as her brow was now laced with clammy sweat as she curled up into a tight ball, crying out when she heard Glenn scream, trying to get up but would collapse back to the bed in intense pain as she tries to keep her still. Carol makes her stay where she is before moving things to barricade the door; hoping the infected wouldn't go for this door next. Thankfully the cries of the dead were much louder than Maggie's pained cries, both out of what's happening to her and the fact she could hear her husband's dying screams just outside the door. He would have his face bitten into and chewed on savagely as he kept firing bullets to shoot as many as he could, taking down several with him before hus body succumbed and stopped moving. Carol could feel herself breaking again, not noticing that Maggie had stopped making sounds and had fallen deadly silent.

Carol would be there in the room for what felt like hours and hours before the cries of the infected died down, but she would now be faced with a new terror as she saw Maggie shuffling towards her misty eyed and growling. Carol would become terrified and start sobbing while covering her mouth and clutching her knife firmly. she hoped, she prayed... Please, not Maggie too. What she saw infront of her however was no longer Maggie... she pulled herself together and drove the knife into the skull, disabling the body completely and hugged onto the body desperately while shedding even more tears, stroking her hair as she rocked slightly, but she would soon realise that she had not seen Daryl at all; she needed to know if he was safe... Laying the body down gently and gazing at her one last time Carol stood and looked out the window, seeing it was still empty in the garden and slowly crawled out of the window, dropping down onto the canopy of the porch roof then climbing down from that, quickly running from the house while wiping her hands; leaving behind the dead and her friends as she would take the emptiest routes she could find to get to Daryls house. Aloing the way she would witness more people becoming food... the horses? They broke free and fled, the cow? Poor thing... the cow didn't survive. The chickens? Lucky things were acting like a beacon right now as they bolt around between the infected and trying to find places to hide away from the noise and commotion, keeping the walkers attentions nearby as Carol slipped by unnoticed; unable to help the people there. She would stop to rest once reaching a safe spot to sob for a few moments and look around at her options, seeing only a few walkers dotted about, tilting her head slightly at the strange feeling she got from it... She was sure there were lots more just in this very area and she could no longer hear the cries. Feeling like she was being watched she turned around and almost screamed, clasping her hands to her mouth to see each one of her friends standing there hazy eyed; watching her. They were unmoving yet their eyes were hungry... flesh all rotten and pale, innards and flesh sagging from the bodies and pools of blood around their feet as their voices only gave low grumbles and moans.

She would back away shakily and turn, running at full speed down the street towards Daryl's house, leaving behind the terrifying scene behind her.

SLAM

Here she was, in my house... All shaken and scared, tears staining her beautiful face as her breaths sounded highly panicked, but really it was the sound of her beautiful heart shattering to pieces as she slid to the floor with her back against the front door as she covered her face with her hands, crying into them. By the time she looked up from her hands it would be getting dark, and she gasps lightly to herself and forces herself to her feet; running upstairs like a stampede before stopping outside the door, dead in her tracks at hearing a thump; slowly gripping the handle of the bedroom door and slowly opening it. The door creeked and groaned as it opened inwards and she would back away like a timid mouse at the sight of me stumbling towards her; I was a walker and she was now my prey. She screamed as I Threw myself forewards I latch onto her and then...

"CAROL, WAKE UP!" I call, restraining her with difficulty as she thrashes violently underneath me, making me have to criss cross her arms while trying to pin her body with mine as I pant lightly due to the effort of having to keep her still as she screamed in her sleep "CAROL" I call again, grunting when she kicked into my stomach; forcing me back as she flails off the bed with a loud thud and then sat up suddenly, looking around as she breathed hard and backed away into a corner looking very pale; skin laced with a light layer of sweat "Carol?" I say her name again and slowly move towards her, cautious that she might try to run; which wouldn't be a very good idea considering she was quite naked right now, it wouldn't be a very good impression if she were to flee from the house and bolt down the street without any clothes on. I would pull the blanket from the bed with me and get close enough to cover her upto the shoulders slowly, which got her attention and she instantly cupped my face, turning my head side to side quickly as if to check for bites or something before hugging up to me strongly, almost choking me but I would have to tolerate it. I hugged her comfortingly "hey, calm down... It was a dream" I said, rubbing her back some to try and calm her shaking body, hearing her crying into my chest as she stammered out every vivid detail of the dream she had just lived through. She said she was crying because it felt so real... The pain, the screams, the touches; all of it felt very real to her. It had been some time since she had such a frightening dream, but this one... this one was far far worse. To dream of the entire place and everyone in it but her being eaten, having to see what she did; I admit that even I probably would have woken up screaming, it sounded intense. Please... Don't let her dreams be filled with this. I would keep rubbing her back as I sat on the floor almost cradling her as she held herself as close to me as she could, trying to calm her emotions and nerves.

It took her almost an hour to relax fully. I felt her body go slightly limp and I'd lift her up and lay her on the bed where she'd be comfortable, I remained sat on the floor and rest my forehead to hers as she looked into my eyes. That dream had taken a heavy toll on her, her eyes were still wet and she looked like she didn't even want to move "Carol?" I say her name cautiously, unsure of how she's going to react now "it's okay, Daryl... I'll be okay" she mumbles, stroking my cheek with that tender touch she always gave to me. I didn't feel convinced... she smiles at me warmly, trying to convince me that she'll be fine but I was worried. I have never seen her react in such a way before, it worried me great and I found myself crawling onto the bed and hugging up to her; wrapping her into the blanket in my arms in a form of protective cocoon as she cuddled into me while I rest my head ontop of hers "really, I'm fine" I hear her say in my ear, but I'm stubborn... I'm not going anywhere until I feel with myself that she's fine, or maybe she shook me up that much that I needed time to cool down as well. So we just lay there in each others arms for what felt like eternity until there was a knock on the door, which makes us force ourselves up to get dressed. I would be the first to go downstairs and open the door to see a worried looking Maggie "is Carol here?" is the first thing she asks and I step aside when I heard a stampede behind me and Carol threw her arms around the mother to be who hugs back confused "hey, I heard mutters that there was a woman's screaming coming from here. Is everything okay?" she asks her and Carol nods after relaxing much more than she did in the bed with me "yeah... I'm fine. I'll explain it all, come in" Carol said, and Maggie would come in as she was lead over to the couch and Carol would start explaining.

Maggie's expression went from worried to... Well, the best description of her face would be like she was ready to throw up everywhere "gosh... that's not a normal dream to have. Maybe you should go to the doctor and talk to him about it, he's been studying therapy books" Maggie suggested but Carol just shook her head and smile softly "no, no... I should be okay... You're all still alive and that's therapy enough for me" Carol said, wiping her face shakily as Maggie rubbed her shoulder reasuringly "well... the offer's still there, Carol. Anyway, shall we just go for a walk? Might clear your head up" Maggie suggests and Carol accepts, both looking over to me as if expecting me to join in but I would just remain silent and pick up my crossbow, ready to follow. They both chuckle and stand and we'd all leave the house "so, Carol. Have you decided where you want to live yet?" Maggie asks, Carol smirks some and looks up at her "the bed in Daryl's is very comfy, I'm thinking on making it a perminant stay there" she said, both looking over at me when I almost go flying flat on my face after tripping on thin air to what she just said.

I shoot a stare at Maggie who was eyeing me with a devilish grin "oh, I think I'm starting to understand which bed" Maggie said teasingly and Carol would push her very lightly as if to say 'behave' while giggling some, Maggie chuckles "oh don't worry, Dixon, your secret's safe with me" the mother to be said, I just huff "secret. What secret?" I question, trying to be cautious with this woman; she's clever like this "oh, you know what secret I'm on about. Considering there's a very comfy bed in that house, and only big beds are comfy" Maggie replied, Carol would shake her head and chuckle as I huff again and go silent "I mean, spacing out a lot; walking into walls; spacing out more; tripping over nothing; the way you're always looking at her. Yeah, it's kind of obvious" Maggie kept pushing at me and I would just remain silent as she got her satisfaction of pin pointing every little thing she's picked up on "not denying to share a horse with her, hehehehe... My friend, she has you wrapped around her little finger" she added on, Carol just chuckled and hugged up to my arm. I couldn't complain, or pull away... I was afraid it would hurt her so I'm just walking with them while trying not to die of embarrassment; yet oddly liking it. Maggie would giggle along with Carol "I still stay to my word though, I'm not going to spread it around like droppings. I say let everyone else find out what's going on in their own times" Maggie stated, it looks like she's leading us to the garden.

xxxx

Guessing right, she IS leading us to the garden. All three of us enter the area and she sat in the Gazebo with Maggie as I just look around the area, wanting to gather my thoughts a little. I would see people patrolling the bordering walls that surround the entire town, heard the laughs of children and couples, heard the chatters of the elderly that wandered through the garden. I look to Carol to see her eyes shining brightly with a big warm smile on her face as she could see that everything was okay. Her dream left her so shaken... but now she looked like she just saw something so beautiful it makes you cry, it was like that for me as I was now watching those shimmering green eyes lighting up and her pretty face full of a beautiful smile, it made my chest constrict almost painfully. the best part is... I think she's all mine now, if last night is anything to go by. I flinch when Rick speaks behind me "she really is something, isn't she?" he said, then chuckled as I sigh "you too?" I ask and he gives me a knowing smile "what, have Maggie been poking at you?" he said, looking over to the pair that were chuckling to each other as they spoke "you don't have to be so withdrawn with it you know, if it's something that makes you happy you shouldn't be afraid to show it" Rick said. He was here with some of the elderly, they were planting freshly matured flowers into the soft earth, removing ones that had wilted and died. I decided to get my mind off Carol for a moment and helped them "I heard some mutters of a woman screaming this morning, know anything about that?" Rick asks "she had a nightmare. A very bad one as well" I said "oh, is she alright?" Rick asks, standing "I think so, she said she's okay" I said, staying to help the elderly as Rick said he'd be back; walking over to Carol and sitting by her as she smiles at him. He was worried about her, nightmares were a regular thing for many of us now but when one came up... it always helped to just talk it out with friends and get the weight off your chest.

I would hear Maggie and Carol laughing after a little while, looks like Rick told them something funny or they told him something funny and he gave them a weird look for it. I wasn't close enough to hear them properly or see their faces fully; having moved too far away while helping the elderly couple. Once they said they were done and thanked me I would walk back to the others and sit by Rick who was still chuckling away with them. They seemed too busy conversing to want to poke at me so I sat there listening to them while relaxing. I still felt a little bit drained from last night, It had been a long day before that as well, I feel like I could sleep the week away. I look over when they call my name and I stood to follow them. I hadn't noticed that they stood up and walked down the pathway into the garden. We would walk through the town together and help out anyone who needed help with their chores before settling at his house to see Judith, who became very joyed at seeing Carol and the woman would smile brightly and hug the little child closely . I would walk closer when her little hands throw themselves out to me wanting to be held, and I willingly gave the infant what she wanted, feeling a small smile tuck at the corners of my mouth as she grabbed my hair and nose "still a feisty little thing" I say, Carol chuckles "she's always been feisty, just like her dad" she added and Rick smiles some "what can I say? She's a fighter" he said, watching Judith almost ripping my poor hair out, but really; I didn't mind. If it made the infant happy then I'm happy to comply and just let her have her way, it didn't hurt that much anyway. She would soon get bored of terrorising my hair and face and would stretch her arms back out to Carol who would take her and hold her close again, giving a very light, sort of swaying like dance with her. It would be making Judith so calm and relaxed that she would start drifting to sleep in the woman's arms as me and Rick watch the child "works like a charm, every time. I'll have to teach this to you, Rick" Carol said with a smile and he thinks for a moment "might be a good idea, she's been a bit of a pain to get to sleep" he said and Carol chuckled softly "that's because she needs to be lulled right, it's not that hard to learn" Carol replies.

Rick would listen as Carol gave him some hints and tips on Judith when it came to her sleep times and times where she wouldn't stop crying. Carol was amazing at what she does, so mothering... I watched as Rick leads her upstairs to where Judiths bed would be so she could lay the sleeping infant down. I heard them talking about her for a little while before they'd come back downstairs and rejoin me "I know Maggie would like someone there to help her with the baby when it's born. Maybe you could suggest to help her" Rick said "I've been thinking on it. I mean, every able woman is useful right?" she said with a smile and Rick nods "that's right, and when Maggie's ready to deliver we'll be sure you'll be one of the first to know" Rick said. Carol gives one of her pretty grins off as she walks for the door "thanks, Rick. I'll be looking forewards to it" she said, then looks at me and I would stand instantly to follow her silently. Rick would smirk at me and turn away to clean around the slightly dusty house, but really he's only doing that to avoid my glare and I sigh slightly, hearing him chuckle. Rick's doing it too... Why is everyone that's catching on suddenly intent on getting me to react whenever they're near me? I left the house with Carol and walked down the street with her, watching her looking around as if to question herself if this was reality or just another dream... but I promise you this most definitely is not a dream. It's very real; every sound, every touch, every smell, every sight. Maybe here; we can finally live out the rest of our days wihout having to constantly worry, without constantly killing just to survive; even if it's during the times where we don't have to search for supplies. A place to rebuild life.

xxxx

And so the years pass on and on, people come and go... Older people die, younger people come. This gorup joined us, they called themselves Abraham, Eugine and Rosita. A bit of a bitey bunch but they're good people. The one called Abraham says weird lines sometimes...

So here I am... Daryl Dixon. I knew Carol not many days after I joined Dale's group. I lost my brother... Saw a lot of people die, even killed a number myself. I remember that I wasn't always the closest to her, but when it came to trying to find Sophia, her daughter, we had formed a sort of bond with each other. I would try as hard as I could each and every day, and night, to find the little girl.. I almost broke my neck falling down the little hill due to the horse; almost became walker food just after that. Andrea? Well... It's a good thing she had shit aim at the time. I went through a lot for her... I remember giving her the Cherokee Rose. I remember the time she kissed my forehead to thank me for all of my hard work... She's always shown me so much affection, as she does with all those she cares greatly for. I remember when we thought we lost her at the prison... We made a marker for her. I had felt so lost when that happened, hitting things at random with her knife, probably almost going mad from the feeling until on that very same day I was going under; I found her after opening a door that wouldn't close, only to find her in there looking very dehydrated and almost lifeless. We had become so close during the time we had at the prison, rarely being seen apart really, and then after she was sent away; my urges to go after her were almost so overpowering I would have dropped everything; but I knew Rick needed me there... they all did; and after the fall of the prison and everyone got seperated; I decided it was time to go searching for her.

I sit and think to myself some days; is this really a dream? If it is, can I not wake up from it? Every time I had thought to myself that it was a dream, there she was; sitting on my lap; stroking my cheeks and gazing deeply into my eyes as she drew in for a kiss. A kiss that would often lead us to a lonely room away from all seeing eyes, but most of the time it would just be a passionate, loving kiss that would do nothing more than tell us how much we care for each other. I'd feel her tender, warm touches on me and I'd forget the world around me and all my troubles; her being the only thing on my mind and in my sights whenever we had our sweet moments. It would be only me an her. I had become increasingly protective over her in the passing years as well, wherever she went; I went. I didn't want to miss a moment of time with her, not wanting to spend a moment apart either... she was too precious to me to want to be without her company

Carol Peletier, a strong and confident woman. Although she cracks sometimes under great stress; she pulls through it, comes back with even greater confidence. She's also beautiful, although not in the youthful way; but still beautiful. Her green eyes are always shining, so vivid and amazing to stare at and that smile... That's the main feature. Her smile is always so cheerful and bright, that very smile makes me feel like I'm melting every time she shines it my way. I always find myself being drawn to her smile... and when it's a tender, warm smile; that's the one that always breaks my guard with her. She is an amazing woman, a friend, a family member, a lover. She's soft and beautiful just like a Rose, a Rose in the Apocalypse; MY Rose in the Apocalypse.

-xx-

Okay guys, there it is... yeah yeah, i know. it's not the best but it certainly ain't the worst. the chapters are small because this is an old story that I didn't finish from at least 2 years ago and only recently found myself finishing.

Eventually I may consider doing a full remake; meaning the previous chapters will all be redone, more will be added and far more explanations for things will be added. hopefully when I get around to doing that this fanfic may become far more enjoyable (chances are the remake will be uploaded as a new fanfic so all those who follow and may be looking forewards to it will be notified). Another chance is Chapter 7 and 8 may not be changed for the remake, the remake only really applies to the previous chapters that were done over 2 years ago with terrible typing skills) BUT AAANYWAY;

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
